When It's Love
by Swa-Sa Masou
Summary: AU Emma and Killian are married, but the child they're raising is that of a long-absent father, August Booth AKA Pinocchio. Their trials and tests of the heart at August's sudden reappearance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really need a Beta to read over my late-night ramblings that I post to this site.

Emma/Killian story, undecided number of chapters. Enjoy!

Emma looked on at the smiling, laughing child in front of her. She was surrounded by other young children her same age. They eyes of the children lit up as Emma approached arms laden with a cake bearing a set of five flaming candles. She carefully set it down in front of daughter- her little Penny.

Not for the first time that day, Emma thought of the girl's father. He should be here. As the crowd struck up the familiar chords to "Happy Birthday," Emma settled back into the arms of the man that Penny called "daddy." The smile gracing her lips as she sang to her daughter wasn't forced. Killian Jones made her so, so happy and she had fallen deeply in love with him in their time together, but it didn't erase the ache she felt, as a former orphan, that her daughter would never know her biological father.

Penny took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Her friends and their accompanying parents cheered. Emma moved forward and reached for the knife and spatula to dish out slices. "Okay, who's ready for a heap of chocolate frosting!" Killian was close behind her with plates and forks to pass to the guests. Emma still wasn't one to be uselessly peppy and happy, but with her daughter and friends, she had learned to be. It was good for her to see all the kids enjoying their day-to-day life as they only could after the defeat of Pan, the Evil Queen, the Black Fairy, and whatever other villains had plagued the heroes of Storybrooke.

Emma thought back over the years and the struggles that she and her family had faced together. She always had Killian. Though it had been difficult at first, getting over August and accepting that she was left pregnant and a not-quite-widow, he helped her feel safe and loved. She also had her parents, Henry, and, eventually, even Regina.

She looked back over the happy scene in front of her, the kids inhaling sugar and the parents laughing amongst themselves. Life was peaceful for the time-being. Life was good.

Regina chose that moment to make her way over to where Emma was standing. "Emma, a word?" Though the two had grown closer over the years and shared battles, Regina still sometimes held on to that professionally distant persona. Emma rolled her eyes but followed.

"What is it, Regina? I would like to be present at my kid's party." Emma crossed her leather-clad arms, but kept her tone light.

Straightening a non-existent hair out of place, Regina folded her hands neatly. "Oh, I won't keep you from your happy ending long. There's a new spell I want to try," She paused and looked into Emma's eyes. Before Emma could question about the type of spell, Regina continued, "for Robin. I think I might be able to reach him, to bring him back, but I need more than just my magic. I need Savior magic." Her hands dropped and she sighed deeply before placing her hands on her hips. "I need your help. This spell taps into love and I," Once again pausing and then gesturing with one hand towards Emma, "I'm not sure I have enough experience with it for anyone other than Henry to really give this spell a go."

Face softening and a faint smile gracing it, Emma walked toward Regina and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Of course, Regina. I'll help you with it. Can it wait, though? I know its selfish, but I missed out on these early years with Henry and I want to enjoy them with Penny."

Eyes misting, though she tried to hide it, Regina looked at the ground, "Of course. Umm, the potion to go with the spell won't be ready until tomorrow morning, anyway. Enjoy your afternoon, Emma." Regina walked away, stopping briefly to grab her jacket from the back of a chair and to give Henry a quick hug goodbye, much to the embarrassment of the teenaged boy.

The rest of the party passed without incident. The guests left, they cleaned up, Henry went back to Regina's house, and it was soon bedtime for Penny.

Killian pulled the sleepy little one off of the sofa where she had fallen asleep watching one of her favorite movies (Not Disney, Killian still hadn't come around toward the animation company since he had seen what they did to Captain Hook). She immediately awoke and proclaimed that she wasn't tired, speaking through a yawn.

Laughing and patting her on the back as he carried her up the stairs, Killian joked back at the little girl, "Of course not, my little love. But I bet you'll be out as soon as we change you into pajamas and get your head against the pillow."

Clinging tightly to Killian's neck, Penny mumbled a soft, "will not" as she was brought, only slightly against her will to her bedroom. Emma's heart soared at the sight. How could her life get any more full? She picked up a discarded stuffed animal and blanket from the floor near where Penny had been asleep and she followed them up the stair.

The smile Killian flashed at her as he pulled the comforter up to Penny's chin sent a blast of electricity through her, but it was stilled at the next words from her daughter's mouth. "Mommy, will you tell me a birthday story about my father?" Emma's smile faltered, as did Killian's. They had never attempted to keep the truth from Penny. Too many people in town knew the truth and it was bound to come out. Hell, she'd named Penny what she did as a tribute to Pinocchio. But that didn't mean she liked to discuss the situation in front of Killian. They had also never minced words about the fact that although he wasn't her father, Killian would always be Dad.

The former Pirate sat back and gestured for Emma to take the place beside their daughter. "the child wants a bedtime story, Swan. You can't deny her anything." He smirked and ran a hand through her hair as she sat down beside the bed.

"Now you're thinking of yourself, Hook" The two smiled fondly at their long-since accurate nicknames for each other. "I'm the only one who ever says no to her." Emma settled herself onto the plush rug and leaned onto the comforter. "Well, did I ever tell you about the time your father got me to ride on the back of his motorcycle?" The little girl shook her head, fighting a heaviness in her eyelids. "It was before I believed in a world of magic and he was trying to convince me. He took me to the spot in the wood where he found me when I was a baby after he and I went through the tree together. I know Grandma Snow has told you about the tree. He showed me the newspaper that said how he had found me and saved me as a baby." Emma smiled, remembering thee day and watching her daughter be ever-more claimed by sleep.

"Like how you and Daddy save each other?" though Penny's eyes were closed, she managed to ask the question coherently.

Smiling at Killian over her shoulder, Emma replied, "Daddy and I save each other and" she trailed off, noticing the even rise and fall of her daughter's chest. She and Killian silently stood and turned off the light, exiting the room.

Once they were in the hallway, Killian took Emma into his arms. "Love? Are you all right? I know it's hard to talk about him, especially when she asks questions like that, and I saw you slip away into your memories a few times during the party this afternoon."

"I'm fine."

"Love…" He followed her down the hall to their bedroom.

She sat at her vanity and began to take off her make-up. "Killian, when you and I first started seeing each other, he was still on my mind even with all of our flirting and our innuendo heavy conversations. Then August came back and I still feel bad for how I treated you. Then that next curse happened and he's off who knows where as a piece of stationary wood, without even giving me a chance to help him. It hits me on special occasions of her life that he should be here for her."

Killian had stayed silent through her tirade. He sat on the edge of their bed and watched her. She locked eyes with him in her mirror, seeing the trace of hurt. "I don't mean to hurt you, Killian. I don't wish that he was in your place, I just sometimes get caught up in how I wish she could know him."

He slowly stood up and placed loving hands on her shoulders, rubbing at the tension. She relaxed into his touch. "Emma, love, you've never needed to explain yourself to me. I knew when I asked you to marry me that you were pregnant with another man's child and that you were heartbroken for him. I wanted to help you and I already knew that I loved you. I understand why you wish he could be part of Penny's life. But I also know that we've built a strong relationship since then. I don't question your feelings for me, even if you sometimes get lost in a memory. It's happened for me, too, with Milah. You know better than to get jealous and we're stronger for it." He leaned down over her and tilted her chin toward him. "I love you, Swan."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What would I do without you to calm me down in situations like these?" She enjoyed the silent strength she drew from her husband. Abruptly, she drew back, "Oh, before I forget. Regina asked me for help with a spell tomorrow morning. It's something that could help her get Robin back, if it goes according to plan."

The two sank into the comfort of their bed and he held out a welcoming arm for her to curl into his side, "it only seems fair, love. We've got our fairy-tale happy ending. You should help her get hers too, if you can." The two drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Emma arose and went about her morning routine, leaving Killian to another half hour of sleep before Penny inevitably came rushing in wanting to eat breakfast and watch some cartoons with him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading on her way. She heard a sleep-mumble of "I love you" As she walked away smiling.

Checking in at the Sheriff's station and with her dad/deputy, Emma found nothing out of place. She grabbed some of her gear and let him know that she was helping Regina with a project.

David leaned back in his chair, curious, "What kind of project? Is that code for another issue with the town and magic or is it really just a the two of you project?" He laced his fingers together behind his head.

Emma gave him a cheeky stare, "It's really just a me and Regina project." She waved over her shoulder, "I'll let you know if it gets bigger, though!"

As she walked down thee hall, she heard him shout after her, "Be sure to let me know Henry's codename for it!"

Making her way to her car, she pulled out her phone to call Regina. As it rang, she thought about David's last remark. What would Henry call this if he knew about it? Operation Songbird? Operation Prince of Thieves? Regina picked up "So are we doing this now? I can be at the cemetery in five minutes."

 _"Cemetery? Emma, I want to do this at my house. If it works, do you think I want my reunion to be among gravestones?"_

She had a fair point. Emma turned her car around and headed for the Regina's manor. When Regina opened the door, Emma's first question was, "Does Henry know what we're doing?"

Leading Emma up the steps, Regina rolled her eyes. "Have I been able to keep anything from that kid since he was ten? He knows, he went out to ride his bike over to your place so that he would be scarce if this works. You should have heard him last night at dinner throwing out codenames for this one."

"What did he decide on?"

Pausing in her placement of candles, Regina looked up, "Operation: Thief of Mom's Heart" Emma couldn't stifle a giggle. "I know. It's corny, but that's our son." She stood and handed Emma a slip of paper. "Are you ready?"

Looking over the words, Emma stalled. This felt entirely too Harry Potter for it to actually work. Their magic usually didn't include much chanting. "Why is this any different than bringing him back from the dead? Why will this be any different than when we tried to bring back Daniel?"

"Well, I've been researching the Olympian Crystal. Daniel was dead, just like everyone else we've loved and lost. Body rotting, soul moved on. You can't undo that once the soul has moved on. But the Olympian Crystal is supposed to erase someone's existence. That's not possible. Your soul has to go somewhere." She gestured above her head, indicating the cosmos. "So this spell isn't bringing him back from the dead, it's finding him, wherever he is and bringing him back to me. It takes love and it takes a lot of good magic."

"The intention of the spell is tied to what your family is always saying. That infernal word of hope." Regina sneered and Emma looked at her, questioningly, "I know, I know. I'm trying to have more hope. I've done a lot of work on the Hero side of things, but I'm still worried that my villain past shows through too strong and it isn't working just because I'm me."

Putting her hands deep in her pockets, Emma tried to be comforting, "Regina, you taught me a lot about magic. Sometimes there really just isn't enough magic present to do a spell. Look at all the good you've done. It's not because of you. Now, what is it we're doing?"

Emma looked back at the words: _whither my love, wherever thou be, hear my heart, let the powers agree, through space and time, return to me._ It seemed very personal and Emma still wasn't sure what her role was in it. "And what am I actually doing? This spell seems to be all on you, Regina."

Regina came toward Emma and placed her hands on her shoulders, looking her square in the eye, "Emma, I tried this on my own, prepared the same potion, lit the same candles, said the words. I made something happen. I saw him for a moment, but I couldn't bring him all the way here. I need your magic as well. Just focus as I say the words and feel your magic flowing through you as well. When I finish the words, I'll send a blast of my magic and you do the same. This will work" She straightened up and fixed her blazer. "It has to."

This was the first time that Emma had heard this note of desperation in Regina's voice in a long time. She squared her shoulders and looked at the words, focusing on each one as Regina said it. At the last word of _me_ , Regina's purple brand of magic began to emanate from her hands and Emma raised hers to do the same. The purple and white mixed together, a fog formed over the potion basin and then began to swirl before the women inside the ring of candles.

When the smoke cleared, not one but two men stood before them.

"Robin!" Regina flung herself forward and Robin Hood caught her.

"Regina? How is this possible? How did you bring me back?" She didn't answer, she just drew him in for a kiss.

The other man stood stunned, gazing at Emma. "Emma? How am I here How am I not wooden anymore?"

Emma said nothing for a few seconds and then whispered, "August?"

Then promptly fainted.

* * *

August rushed toward her and knelt at her side. "Emma? Wake up, Emma."

Regina and Robin broke apart and realized that the rest of the world had kept moving forward in time as well. She looked at the scene before her. "Booth? What are you doing here? How did…?" She trailed off. "Well, don't just sit there, get her up on a couch." Regina pulled out her phone and shot Killian a text to get over there as August picked up Emma and moved her.

"Why did she faint?"

Regina slipped her hand into Robin's and sighed, she just couldn't have this one thing go right, could she? "Well, probably because you've been a piece in someone's creepy life-size wooden doll collection for over five years now."

He looked up at her with shock all over his face, "Five years? I've left her alone for five years?"

Regina decided that it was time to leave the two of them alone until Hook got here. He could break the news to Booth that Emma was married. She pulled on Robin's hand and led him to the kitchen, "I'm going to get a washcloth and some water, we'll be right back!"

It turns out that when you've just gotten the man you love back and you have to explain to him who August is and why Emma reacted that way (he had assumed that Penny was Hook's daughter, biologically), getting a glass of water and a wash cloth takes just enough time for a former pirate to get to your house.

He was knocking on her door rapidly when she and Robin returned to the living room. "Regina, what's happened? You can't just tell me to get over here and then take so long to answer the bloody door. Why didn't Emma contact me?" He brushed past her and was on the bottom-most step before Regina could get a word in.

"Emma didn't contact you because she fainted." Killian burst up the rest of the short staircase and turned a corner as Regina called after him, "but you probably don't want to go into that room yet!" she finished quietly to herself as she walked back to her own sitting room, "since the father of your daughter and a previous love of your wife is stroking her hair. But no, why would we let Regina explain anything when we can just go barging in all hero-like without any information?"

When she turned the corner, she found a tense situation. August hadn't looked up from Emma more than to glance at Hook in greeting. Hook was stuck in place as he watched the other man sit next to Emma, trying to coax her into a waking state. Robin was wisely standing off to the side, leaning against the mantle, not offering an explanation. Regina cleared her throat as she came up behind Hook.

This spurred him into action, "I'll kindly thank you to take your hands off of my wife there, Mate." He stepped forward, almost threateningly. Emma began to stir as August stood up.

"Wife? Did you just say wife?"

Killian stooped to hold Emma's hand, "That I did. There we go, love, open your eyes for me."

"Killian?" Emma opened her eyes and looked around questioningly, sitting up and removing the cloth from her head. "How did you get here so fast?"

Regina crossed to stand next to Robin. Now that he was back, she didn't like being so far away from him. "Emma, you fainted as soon as lover-boy over there appeared and you've been out for about 15 minutes." She clapped her hands together, "So, now that you're all caught up here, Robin and I have some catching up to do and you three clearly have some catching up of your own." She led Robin toward the second-floor. "Lock the door on your way out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Killian helped Emma to her feet and kept his arm around her waist. This fact was not lost on her or on August. "Killian, I can stand on my own. It was just shock from seeing," She looked at August, "well, from seeing you. How are you here? You wouldn't let us save you when you started turning last time and you just disappeared." Her tone had become accusatory. "do you even know how long it's been?"

August put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Regina told me over five years. And how long have you two been together?" His tone had also turned to a note of accusation.

"Just over five years, mate." Kilian's tone was triumphant and smug.

Emma swatted him lightly, "You don't have to say it like that!" She moved away from his hand still at the small of her back and started to move toward August.

He took a step back, "Five years, right? You know I never was comfortable with how close you two were and it looks like when I tried to be honorable, when I knew I was for all realistic purposes dying, and I left Storybrooke so you wouldn't have to worry about what to do with me, he swooped right in. Did you even let her start to miss me before you jumped in?" he turned his look on Emma, who looked like she was trying to hold herself together. "I'm really glad I meant so much to you that you wasted no time getting over me." He strode around the two and slammed the door.

"Love?" Emma was still rooted to the spot she'd been standing in when he began yelling at her. Killian put a hand gently on her shoulder and Emma turned, wiping at a stray tear.

"Did you have to say it like that? What was he supposed to think other than that he never really meant anything to me if I could just move on with you right away? I didn't get a chance to tell him about Penny or explain anything to him! And now he's hurt and he left and what am I supposed to tell him?" She was breathing heavily and barely stopping the tears from spilling over.

"Emma, I'm more concerned for you right now than I could be for him. You've just fainted and had a big shock to your system, you should take it easy." He reached for her hand.

She moved out of his grasp, face hardening against him. "Don't you for a second pretend that what you said was for me. You wanted him to know that I'm yours. You wanted to put a claim on me and I get it. You're jealous and I understand why. Especially after last night. But you don't need to be cruel and I need to go find him. You can come with me or not." With that she walked to the front door, following in August's footsteps.

Killian ran his hook and flesh hands through his hair and sighed heavily before following after her.

"Where are you going, Emma?" He hurried to catch up to her going down Regina's front walk before she got into her car.

"I'm going to find August. He's probably on his way to Marco's place." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the bug. "Like I said in there, you can choose to come with me, or you can go home. I need to get going."

He walked to her side of the car and placed a hand gently over the one that was about to pull on the handle. "Love, stop. Don't you think you need to think things through just a little bit before you go rushing after him? Think about how you want to tell him about Penny, about us, about everything in the last four years. I'm not saying don't go to him, I'm saying slow down and know what you want to say."

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she pulled open the door. "I'm sorry, I don't have time. We've never discussed this because we never thought it would happen, but I don't want him to hear about Pen from anyone else." She slid into the driver's seat and turned the engine over.

Killian backed away to allow her the space to drive off. He supposed his place in all this was at home with the child he still hoped would see him as Dad.

* * *

"Marco?" August's voice rang out through the woodshop. He had thought about going to the house, but he figured he had a better chance at finding his dad at work. He also didn't want to freak out his father too much by calling out dad through the shop. It had been five years. It had been ringing in his head his entire walk over here. Five years. Everyone had moved on with their lives.

Well what had he expected? That Emma would drop everything in her life, start a search for him, even if she couldn't save him? He had told her good-bye, had written a heart-wrenching letter, and he meant it. But dammit, it still hurt to hear that she had married Hook. Hook was a good guy. He always had been and the two had been involved before August rode back into town. But he and Emma had always had a connection and the pirate couldn't handle it. Well, that was what he had thought anyway. Emma had told him that Hook told her to go and be happy. That he could tell her heart was torn and so he would bow out. She said he had attempted to do the same thing when Hook and Neal were vying for her. Which hadn't exactly made him ecstatic. He left and once again Neal came into her life. Neal wasn't a good guy. So in his absence, at least it had been Hook she had gotten together with. But couldn't they have waited a year? Two? Couldn't she have made sure he wasn't coming back before jumping into a relationship?

As he looked around the shop, calling out for Marco and hearing a sander running in the back, he noticed a dark-haired girl in several photos in frames. A few of the frames were clearly hand-decorated and one bore the lopsided, hand-painted letters of "GRANDPA" across the top and "I LOVE YOU" across the bottom. Grandpa? He picked up the framed picture as he heard the sander turn off.

"Hey, whoever you are, if you want to buy something, you'll have to come back later! I'm working on a project right now." At his father's voice, August turned around, still clutching the picture. "Pinocchio? Is that really you?" he rushed forward and gripped the younger man's arms.

He advanced the hug. He had missed his father and he desperately needed to know what had happened in the last five years. He especially had a lot of questions about this child making grandpa picture frames for his father. "It is, it's me. If you're going to ask how, I'm not sure. I know it has something to do with Emma, though." He held up the photo, "Just like I'm willing to bet this picture has something to do with Emma."

Marco's eyes found the smiling little girl and he stilled. "Have you had a chance to talk to Emma?" He led them to a work bench and they both sat down.

Marco lifted the frame from his hands and placed it carefully on a nearby counter. August watched each movement, "Only long enough for her and Hook to let me know that they didn't waste any time in moving on once I was out of the picture. Dad, who is the little girl?"

"She's your daughter." Emma's voice rang out from the doorway. She walked closer to the two men, "I've never hidden that from her and I've made sure your dad has been part of her life. He's her grandpa, after all." She took the elder man's hand and smiled down at him. "She loved your present yesterday. She's excited to see what other animals you carve for the carousel you promised her."

Returning Emma's smile, he patted her hand, "I'm so glad." He turned toward his son again, "that's the project I've been working on- a music-box/carousel for _your daughter_. I think I should leave you two alone." He began to shuffle away.

August hadn't moved, "I have a daughter?" Emma took Marco's place on the bench. "How? Hook said. And five years. And" He looked up into Emma's eyes. "I left you pregnant. You must hate me."

"Yeah." Emma admitted. "Yeah, I did. For a long time. You left and wrote me a letter. I was left not knowing if it was the curse or if you had found out we were having a baby and so you left. You told me not to look for you, but I did. Regina and I cast so many locator spells and none of them worked. Finally, she told me that if you had turned to wood, then none of them would ever work."

"And then what was I supposed to do? Search every town? Put an ad on Craigslist for a man-sized wooden carving? Killian helped me through it all. He helped me through my pregnancy. He offered to marry me. We knew we had feelings for each other already, he knew I was going to have a baby, and he wanted to help. He also has helped me through every fit of rage I've felt against you for these past few years. How I can look at my sweet girl sleeping, drawing, playing, anything and see parts of you in her. Then I remember that you chose to run, again, instead of finding a way to fight to stay in our lives. He's helped me hate you less."

Stretching his legs out in front of him- it felt good to stretch anything again- he sighed, "He seemed to not like me so much back at Regina's. In fact he seemed pretty territorial over you."

An incredulous look passed over Emma's face. "Can you blame him? You were kneeling over his passed-out wife. I never said he was perfect, but he's a good man and I do love him."

Silence hung between the two of them before August broke it. "So, can I meet her? Meet my daughter?" Emma deliberated over her words and one more question tumbled out of August's mouth. "What is her name? I don't want to keep calling her 'my daughter.'"

Emma rolled her hair into a bun and then let it fall back down- a nervous gesture she'd picked up in the last few years- putting her hair up whenever she had to change a diaper, nurse a baby late into the night, read to a sick child, clean up various messes- now in any stressful 'mom' situation, she pulled her hair into a bun, even if momentarily. It also bought her time. She didn't want to hurt August more today but, "Her name is Penny." She smiled, " a tribute to her father Pinocchio." Both chuckled at that. "But I think it would be better if she and I talk a little more about you and the idea of meeting you. I don't want to just drop this on her. We just celebrated her fifth birthday yesterday."

Tentatively reaching out a hand and placing it on August's forearm, she squeezed, "You understand, right? I know that's not the answer you wanted, but she's got a reality that she knows. She's got a Daddy that she knows. She knows of you and has heard stories from me and from Marco. But it's always been like you were dead. I will arrange for you two to meet, but give it some time." She stood and smirked, "adjust yourself to life five years in the future."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked into her front entryway and slid off her boots. She could hear Penny laughing in the next room and a smile lit up her face. She turned the corner and leaned against the doorjamb. The sight that awaited her was of Killian on the floor with Penny flitting around him. He had clips in his hair and the worst shade of blue sparkly eye shadow Emma had ever seen from a child's make-up kit. Penny was giggling wildly as she searched for just the right lip gloss from the myriad possibilities on their floor.

The laughter that escaped Emma's throat stopped the scene as Penny and her husband noticed her standing there. "Mommy!" The small girl shrieked and ran to give her mom a quick hug around the legs before pulling her toward the options. "What color should I put on Daddy for his lips?" She pulled out two containers and waved them excitedly.

Making eye contact with Killian over the girl's shoulder, she tried not to laugh at this situation. She selected one that was pink and shimmery. "I think this one would go great with the eye shadow you've already got on him." Killian shot her a look that said she would pay for this later, but he couldn't say no to Penny and sat still as she laboriously applied far more than one coat onto his lips, and the surrounding skin.

When she was done and had carefully screwed the two pieces back together she turned proudly to the coffee table to hand Killian a mirror resting there, "What do you think, Daddy?"

Being sure to look at his new style from several different angles before he spoke, he loudly proclaimed, "I think that you have a very possible career as a beautician if you work hard at it, love!" He grabbed the girl and began to tickle her prompting Emma to join in. The three were breathless from laughter when they finally came to an end of their tickle-fight. "Listen you, why don't you clean this up and take it to your room. Then you have time for two episodes of _Daniel Tiger_ while your mom and I get supper ready. Deal?" The little girl nodded and began to pick up her various pieces of make up while Killian and Emma stood and went to the kitchen.

"How about it, Swan, do I need to start letting her do my look every day?" Killian asked as he felt around his hair to remove all of the clips. He reached for a paper towel to swipe at the clompy goo coating his mouth.

Emma kissed him before responding, "I think the guy-liner is about all I can take." She said on a laugh.

Holding a hand to his chest, he feigned hurt, "You wound me, Love. I thought you liked this look?"

"Oh, I do, it just doesn't pair well with bright blue eye shadow with your skin tone." Emma winked as she handed him a moistened tissue to remove the child's make up and moved to take ingredients from the freezer and cupboard. It wasn't the first night Emma had come home from work to see Killian in the midst of a makeover from Penny. She enjoyed the sight each time. Many men wouldn't have let their daughters do this to them, but Killian was always a willing participant and refused to be embarrassed by it. It made Penny happy and he loved her.

The two worked in silence for a couple of minutes as Killian checked that all of the cosmetics were off and Emma pre-heated the oven. Neither had forgotten their tense conversation at Regina's. "How was your conversation with August today?" Killian bravely broached the subject.

Stopping in her preparation of the pan, Emma turned and collapsed into Killian's arms. "I'm sorry. I was so short with you this morning. You were just looking out for our family." She backed away, but maintained contact with their arms, "That couldn't have been an easy sight to walk in on."

He looked intently at her, "You're right, it wasn't. Seeing the man you've loved for so many years and the father of a girl who means the world to me standing over you, clearly concerned does not exactly top my list of things I wish to see." He calmed his voice, "but you're avoiding my question. How did your talk with him go?"

As he expected, Emma turned away from him and returned to her job. Killian took a knife and began chopping some vegetables, waiting for her to continue. He had to wait her out. She still wasn't great at being vulnerable and he knew that. He also knew that this had been a challenging day. "Well, he saw one of Pen's frames that she's decorated for Marco, so he already had an idea that something was up. We talked about him leaving, about how much you helped me," she shot him a look and he bowed his head in reply, "and about Penny."

Silence rang again. All he could do was wait. There was more, he was sure of it. "He wants to meet her." Emma stilled and refused to look away from the counter. "Which, of course he does. Why wouldn't he? I just don't know how to bring that up to her." Abruptly looking over at Killian, her voice hardened, "you didn't-" She broke off.

"What? Did I tell our five-year-old that her father has returned from the dead and will probably want to arrange a play-date?" he scoffed. "No, I thought that it was probably better coming from you."

Sliding the pan into the oven, setting the timer, and then leaning back against the counter next to Killian, she stilled his hand that was still diligently chopping. "Hey," he looked her in the eye. "It's something that should come from both of us."

He wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew this was a tough time for him as well but all he wanted to do was help her. He was selfless like that with her. This, this might be too much. He might need to be just a little selfish here and she couldn't blame him for it. They cleaned up in silence as well. She couldn't remember a more awkward time for the two of them. She couldn't take it.

"There's only a few minutes left. I'll go get Pen and get her to wash up for dinner." Killian started to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey." Emma called to him. "No matter what, you're still Daddy to her. She adores you and I can't handle this without you."

He nodded solemnly, "I hope that's true." With that he turned to walk toward the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea and I thank those of you who are reading it with an open mind! This is more AU than my usual comfort zone, but it will be CaptainSwan endgame. I've got two more chapters written and three more planned._

If Penny noticed anything off with her parents, it didn't change her chattiness as she told her mother about her day. She adored Henry and had been so excited when they got to play at the park when Daddy had to go away. Then they worked on her alphabet, she'd be starting school in a few months in September, you know, had read a couple of books and then Dad had come home and made lunch for them.

Emma loved hearing about her daughter's day and shared many smiles with Killian over the dinner table as the stories continued. This was the normal life she'd wanted. This was the family bonding that she had been so jealous of growing up and what she wanted for her kids to have. Guilt panged inside her every so often that Henry hadn't had the mother/father dynamic growing up and had had to deal with so much extra _weird_ in his life, but that kid seemed to roll with those punches quite well. She had never wanted that for Penny, but it seemed inevitable. She was the savior married to a pirate, after all.

After dinner, Penny had been taught from a young age that they all cleaned up together before they could go watch tv. She happily helped Emma load the dishwasher and once again didn't seem to notice any distance between her parents.

Killian did. The two would often find small reasons to touch each other. Would hand each other dishes and brush fingers, Emma would purposely slide in front of him in a way that brought her body devilishly close to his and made him ache for more contact. Teasing him after dinner, when he could do nothing about it for several more hours seemed to be one of Emma's favorite things to do. Not tonight.

Once the kitchen was clean, the three started to make their way to the living room. Killian scooped up Penny and tossed her gently over his shoulder and she made faces at her mother upside-down until he lightly flopped her down on the sofa, giggling wildly. She was reaching for a controller to pull up a program for the family when Emma decided to sit down on her other side instead of the side where Killian was sitting.

"You two are being weird." The small girl wasn't mincing words. Emma thought back through dinner and clean up and decided that maybe the girl hadn't been as oblivious after all. Killian made eye-contact with her over Penny's head. He tilted his head in question. Were they going to do this now? Emma lightly took the control from her daughter and shut off the tv.

Shifting uncomfortably, Emma tucked one leg under her and reached for Pen's hand as Killian ran his hand through her hair. "We do have something to tell you, little love." Killian said gently, unsure how Emma wanted to start this.

The little girl's face was stricken. She shook her head wildly from one parent to the other before wailing, "Are you leaving?" at Killian. She launched herself into his arms and locked her hands behind his neck. A dark look passed over Killian's face and he looked questioningly at Emma for just a second.

It was replaced with a smile so fast that Emma thought she may have imagined it. "Love, I'm not going anywhere." He gently pulled her hands apart, but she stayed in his lap as he asked, "why would you say that?"

She turned her head and looked at Emma and then back to Killian. "My best friend at pre-school had her parents sit with her just like this and they told her that her dad was leaving. I don't want Daddy to leave."

Reaching for her hand and looking her daughter square in the eye, Emma responded, "Daddy's not going anywhere and neither am I. Daddy and I love each other." She paused to make sure that Killian heard her. She locked eyes with him and he returned her smile. Her emotional turmoil wasn't his fault and she was going to keep trying not to take it out on him. August's reappearance was going to have as little effect on their relationship as possible. "And we both love you, so, so much. But there is something we have to talk to you about."

Penny seemed to think this was a good enough explanation as she settled back into Killian's lap, but left her hand in her mom's. Family was always a tough subject for Emma and Killian hadn't really had a stable one for a couple of hundred years either. "Daddy will always be your dad, you know that, right?" Emma began. Penny nodded so Emma pushed on, fighting the rising emotion and tears. "You know that you have a father who you've never met. I've told you stories, Grandpa Marco has told you stories about him."

She nodded again, "You called him August, but Grandpa called him Pinocchio, like in the movie!"

Emma was about to continue, but Killian broke in, "Where have you been watching Disney movies?" He seemed terribly affronted and Emma started to giggle.

"Auntie Regina showed me a few. We even watched the one where you have really long curly hair and you're wearing tights!" Pen started to laugh at her dad's expression.

"I had good reason for not wanting you to watch those!

"Killian, maybe now's not the time?" Emma wanted to get back on track.

Pointing a faux-stern finger at Penny, "You and I are not done with this conversation, young lady, but your mother is right."

Calming everyone's laughter, Emma continued, "Anyway, you're right. August is the name he gave for me to call him and Pinocchio was his name in the Enchanted Forest. He, ummm," she paused and Killian reached for her shoulder. She tried not to need strength from anyone, but he was there when she needed to. "He came back today. When Henry came here to watch you, Daddy and I were talking with him." Penny hadn't really responded.

"Love?" Killian questioned while looking at her, "Is there anything you want to say about that?"

She was silent for a few moments. "Do I have to be a Booth? I like being a Jones. There are books written about us and Booth is such a boring name."

Truly amazed at what children pick up on and latch onto, Killian laughed and the tears Emma had been fighting spilled over. "Baby, you are a Jones and nothing can change that. Daddy is your dad, no matter what, remember?"

Penny nodded once, as though everything was decided. "Good. Do you think August likes the swings? He could take me to the park like Henry does and you guys could do your gooey stuff like kiss while you miss the best parts of movies."

Emma and Killian both laughed, "Aww, hear that love? Gooey stuff. I guess there's only one thing we can do with that information." He leaned forward and Emma met him halfway for a kiss, squeezing Penny between them as she laughed and tried to free herself from the mortifying experience of having her parents kiss atop her.

After Penny had been put to bed, with a story of the "fake" version of a fairy tale as Killian liked to call them, Killian sat on their bed with a book while Emma went to shower. Once the warm water hit her, so did the weight of the day. She had been keeping a lid on how she felt for Killian, for August, for Penny. But she was alone and she hoped that the water falling on her would muffle any noise she made. She sat down on the floor of the shower and let the water flow over her as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

How was she supposed to do this? She loved Killian with all of her heart, but now the father of her daughter was back. She had loved August too. If she was being honest with herself, she'd wondered in the past where she and August would have ended up. Things weren't easy with him like they were with Killian. They had had more than their share of fights and he always knew just how to piss her off. More than once, she had wondered if her feelings for him had only been so strong because they hadn't had time to run into the big problems yet. Then when she found out she was pregnant, she wasn't sure how that would impact their relationship. August had a history of running off when the going got tough. And that was exactly what he did.

What had he said today? He was being noble? She could see how he saw it that way. He was falling victim to yet another curse, he would be turned completely to wood unless Emma could find a way to save him. So he wrote her a letter that he didn't want to put her in a position of being responsible for his "wooden corpse" or for putting her life on hold to save him. He could dress that up however he wanted.

To Emma, it still felt like abandonment.

Her head snapped up when the door to the master bathroom opened and she was too late to hide her tears as Killian reached in and shut off the water. He grabbed for a fluffy towel, knelt down, and held it out to her.

"Swan" It was all he said, but it was all she needed. She allowed herself to be cocooned in the towel and his arms. Her wet hair was soaking his shirt and water was pooling on the floor, but neither of them cared at that moment.

"I was hoping you couldn't hear me." Emma said on a sniffle.

"Why would you hope that I would leave you alone like this?" He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms.

"I guess I just didn't want you to see your wife shedding tears over another man."

"No matter what the tears are for, Emma, I always want you to trust me to wipe them away." He tilted her head and smiled that devilishly handsome smile of his. Her knees would have gone weak if they hadn't already been sitting on the floor.

Sitting up so she could look him better in the eyes, Emma pulled the towel tighter. "I meant what I said to Penny. I wasn't just trying to calm her fears. You are Daddy for her and you always will be. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want you to either. Truth be told, I've often wondered if my entire relationship with August is a rose-colored glasses type of thing since we weren't together for very long and not all of that time even was good."

Killian led her back out to their main bedroom and began rummaging through a drawer of what Emma often referred to as "Killian's drawer of things I've bought him that he'll never wear." He grinned over his shoulder as he pulled out a t-shirt and soft sweats for her to slide into. "I know, Love."

Taking the proffered clothing and slipping it on, she asked, "You do? How do you know? We've never talked about this."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her into a deep kiss. "Emma, when he came back into town, I was wholly in love with you and, though you hadn't admitted it, I knew you were with me too." He released all but her hand and backed them toward their bed. "but I knew you were conflicted, I couldn't stand seeing you pining for the idea of someone else while you were with me. I knew I could either be extremely jealous, and I was, or I could tell you to go. So I told you to go to him. Just like with Bealfire, I knew how it would end and that you would come back to me." He cocked his head to the side. "Now, I hadn't wagered on a child coming out of the two of you being together, but I wouldn't trade Penny for anything in the world."

Scoffing lightly and hopping up on the bed next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder, "you make me sound like such a harlot, moving from you to Neal to August and back to you."

"Hardly," he brushed a drying strand of hair behind her ear, "you're merely a courageous woman, strikingly beautiful, who hadn't ever had someone walk into her life and prove that he was there for the long haul before." He kissed the top of her head again, "I'm here, Swan. For as long as you'll have me."

She cupped his cheek, "good," she leaned in to kiss him, "because that's forever."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, though Emma felt better, she didn't feel as though everything was fixed. And she knew that if Penny wasn't going to freak out, which, honestly, she should have known that she wouldn't, then they needed to arrange a time for the two of them to meet. She walked into the station, intent on doing some paperwork before she tackled her personal life again, but was disturbed from that work by her own father sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Can I help you?" she had avoided calling either of her parents last night to tell them about anything. All she had told David the previous afternoon when she cam back to the station was that the spell had worked and that Robin was back. She had left out anything about August, not wanting Penny to have the chance to hear about it from somewhere else.

David sighed and then gave up on Emma making eye-contact with him. "Well, it seems as though a certain real boy who is a man now was seen at The Rabbit Hole last night." He trailed off, looking for Emma's reaction.

"Is that so?" She continued looking from one report to the other, making marks with her pen.

He moved to his own desk and sat down, "but given the lack of reaction, I'm guessing you already knew that. Or else the sudden reappearance of the father of your child would probably elicit more of a response." He sat back and folded his hands, willing to wait her out. After a few minutes of no sound except the pen scratching, he prompted her again, "Emma?"

She stood and folded the file closed. "What?" She asked sharply, pretending that nothing was wrong. She walked to the filing cabinet and inserted the folder where it belonged.

"Does Hook know? How did he get here? Does Penny know? Does he know about her?" David rattled off a string of questions. Most of which Emma didn't want to answer, even if she did have answers for them. She also knew that some of these questions had come from her Snow and not originally from David.

She put her hands on her hips, "Dad? Really? Of course Killian knows. And yes, we told Pen last night and I told him about her. We're going to arrange a meeting for them. I was going to see if you'd cover this afternoon so we could do this, but I don't want to make a big deal out of anything until I know what's going on!" She sat down in huff. "As for how, I don't know. It happened when we brought Robin back. In the smoke there were two guys and one of them was August."

David stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go, figure out your family. You know we love Hook and everything he's been for you, but if you follow your heart and you find it leads you back to August, we'll still be here for you."

Swatting his hand away, Emma's gaze hardened. She knew that he was just trying to be helpful, but those words stung. "No, Dad, that's not the issue here. I know I love Killian. The issue is the little girl whose father is suddenly back and I have to figure out how to do what's best for her in this situation.

Holding his hands up in surrender, David backed up. " 'We.'"

"What?"

"You said you have to figure out what's best for Pen. If you know that Hook isn't going anywhere, then you need to work with him to figure out what's best for her." He sat down again and pulled some files toward him. "I've got it covered here. I love you, you'll make the right choices."

She squeezed his shoulder as she walked past, "thanks, Dad."

* * *

Emma arrived at Marco's house and he let her in with a hug and a smile. He pointed to a back room, "He's in there. After you left, we talked for a while. He had a lot of questions. Then he left for a while and I try not to judge him. He's learned a lot in the last day, but I think he's still sleeping off the drinks he had."

Emma rolled her eyes. She had wanted to try to introduce the two of them today, but she wasn't letting the first memory Pen was going to have of her father be with him hungover. She walked swiftly toward the room and opened the door without knocking. She was shocked to see and relatively put together August sitting up, wide awake on the bed. He was wearing the same clothes and looked as though he hadn't showered, but he didn't look hungover and she couldn't smell any alcohol.

He smiled at her, "If I knew you were this excited to get in my bedroom, Emma, I might not have put all my clothes back on."

Rolling her eyes again, she turned from the room, hoping he would follow.

He did and they sat down on the couch in Marco's front room together. Emma took a deep breath. "We told Penny about you being here last night. She took it really well." Emma smiled softly. "She wanted to make sure that she would still be a Jones and after that, she just wanted to know if you liked the swings."

"Jones." The name hung in the air.

"We got married before she was born." Emma lowered her voice, "my last name changed and we didn't want to make anything confusing for her or for anyone else. Killian still calls me Swan all the time, but I did take his last name." She reached forward and put a hand on his knee. Funny how some intimate gestures come back to you, "Killian is the only dad she knows and unless she chooses to change it later in her life, she's a Jones."

Scratching his brow with the back of his thumb, August avoided looking at Emma for a moment, "No, I mean, yeah, that makes sense. Plus, you said the first name was after me, so I guess fair's fair, right."

The bitterness in his voice wasn't lost on Emma. "Well, I came to invite you to meet her at the swings. She was pretty clear last night that that was a topic of utmost importance to her." Emma chuckled. "So the three of us will have lunch at Granny's and then we'll head to the park by the wharf at 1:00. Will we meet you there? Showered and ready to meet your daughter with a good attitude?"

He sat back, "Emma, I don't need the lecture. If you're going to let me meet her already, trust me, I'll look and act my best. I will by the swings at 1:00."

They both stood and made their way to the door. He caught her hand just as she was about to walk out, "Emma, we've had two conversations in two days. They've both been about Penny. Is there a chance to talk about us?"

Sliding her hand out of his grasp, she pushed the door open with her hip, "August, I'm sorry, but there is no us. See you at 1:00."


	7. Chapter 7

The appointed hour rolled around and Emma paid their check at Granny's. She and Killian were both nervous, but tried not to show it for Penny's sake. She knew that she was meeting her biological father, but she was still a little too young to know exactly what that meant or how he was different from Killian.

They got to the park and Penny made a beeline for the swings. They were her favorite and wanted to swing on them until long after Emma and Killian's arms got tired of pushing her and still after her legs could no longer pump her on their own. If August wanted to get on her good side, he would push her on the swings until his arms felt like they were going to fall off.

Killian looked around and spotted August coming from the far side of the trees and pointed him out to Emma. "There he is love," he gave her hand a squeeze, "Are you sure you're ready for this? Ready to share her with him?"

She shook her head and returned the slight pressure on his fingers, "No, but what choice do we have? I've wished for years that she could meet her father and now that she can, I can't take it back."

He approached them and greeted both of them with a nod, "Emma. Hook." He looked over to the little girl with dark hair and an extremely nervous expression on her face. She had noticed his approach of her parents and was watching the exchange from the other side of the support pole of the swing set. "So, that's her?" He kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke to the two adults, "That's my little girl."

"Aye, mate." Killian answered, "I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. It was the shock, you know. But, Penny is a wonderful girl and she deserves to know you." Emma smiled at his words.

She kept her hand tightly in Killian's grasp, but held out her other one for August to take. "Well, should we go introduce you?"

Penny's eyes stayed on August until the trio was a few feet away from her. At that point, her eyes snapped to Killian. Emma sighed, she was a daddy's girl. Emma knelt down and held out her hands to Penny. The little girl ignored them and kept her eyes on her dad. "Penny, honey, do you remember what we talked about? How there's a very special friend of mine and Dad's who wanted to meet you? The guy you hear about from Grandpa Marco?"

Her gaze briefly flicked to Emma, to August, and then back to Killian as she dashed from her safety behind the metal pole to hide behind Killian's legs. He promptly bent down to talk to her. Emma stood and backed away with a sigh. "I swear, she wanted to meet you last night and even as we had lunch today she was asking questions about you. It also isn't like her to be shy."

"Little Love, what's wrong?" Killian was always so good with her and it melted Emma's heart each time. However, Penny remained silent and warily looked over his shoulder at August. "Do you remember the story your mom told you just the other day? How he came to get her on his motorcycle and took her to the place where he found her when she was an even wee-er lass than you?" He playfully poked at her ribs and she giggled. "You wanted to meet him just yesterday." She flung her arms around his neck and tightly shut her eyes. He glanced at Emma, who was trying not to laugh at the whole situation. Gently prying her hands from behind his neck, he tried a different tactic, "Pen, look at me," she opened her eyes, "Before your birthday, your mother promised that I could take you on the _Jolly Roger_ with Henry and you could learn some of the rigging. Now, you've got to be brave for that. I thought maybe we could do that tomorrow while Henry is still off from school, but I need a brave First Mate."

She stood up straight, "I can be brave!'

He smiled brilliantly at her and chanced a look at Emma again to see that this was still all right with her. She nodded her assent. "Really? I knew you could be! Show me, Love."

He stood up as she squared her shoulders and marched past him. In her most grownup voice, she declared to August, "I'm Penny Jones, nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake.

August raised his eyebrows at this and looked to Emma for how to proceed, but all her got from her was a hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle laughter. So he got down on one knee to bring him closer to eye level, "Hello, I'm-" He stalled, looking once again to Emma. "What do you want her to call me?"

Shrugging and putting her hands in her back pockets, she answered, "She's known you as August and as Pinocchio, I would say that's up to you."

Looking back at his daughter, clearly still trying to be brave, he continued and shook her hand again, "I'm August, and it's so nice to meet you Penny. Do you like the swings?"

"My mom told you I like the swings, didn't she?"

He put a hand over his heart, "You caught me! But I do happen to know a thing or two about pushing a kid on a swing. Can I show you?" He held a hand out to her and Emma briefly wondered if that was true. When would he have had a chance to push a child on a swing, ever? But the two walked away.

Killian slid an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into it, reaching up to hold that hand. "He's doing well. We should have known that she would be all talk until he actually got here." They listened to the two sets of laughter coming from the swing set and the crunch of the gravel and smiled.

"That was quick thinking, bribing her with the _Roger_ , but now you've got a ship to prepare and you need to check with Henry to see if he's free to help you with her on it." Emma squeezed his fingers and laughed, knowing that although his first love was the sea, he had let his ship fall by the wayside some with the advancement of his family. It was still seaworthy, but it needed some work each time he planned to take it out.

Bringing her to him for a quick peck on the lips, Killian laughed as well, "And I think I'll get started on that now, Love."

"You're leaving me alone with this situation?"

"Not at all, Emma, your mother is walking toward us from the trees over there, she'll be here to help you." He gestured with his chin toward the approaching figure of Snow.

As Killian withdrew from her, Emma slid her hand down his arm until just their fingers touched, "You are so running away from my mother!"

He gave her another quick kiss and began backing away, "I'm merely avoiding the conversations I know she wants to have about what the town thinks and about our feelings in all this mess!"

"Uh-huh, I will so get you for this!" Emma called at his retreating form as Killian sauntered away.

"You'll get him for what?" Snow's ever-optimistic voice broke through Emma's nearly-annoyed attitude at Killian

Turning toward Snow, Emma put a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. So, what brings you here?"

Snow clasped her hands in front of her, "Well, the father of my granddaughter is back and my daughter didn't think that was important enough to tell me!" She tried to guilt Emma into telling her more, "Oh come on! I heard from Leroy that he was in the bar last night and from David this morning that you guys were meeting this afternoon. I'm concerned, Emma. The whole town will be talking about the four of you soon. I just want to know how you're doing."

Pulling her mom to her in a side hug and lead them toward a bench to continue to watch the scene in front of them, Penny had now convinced him to help her go across the monkey bars and Emma was sure that August hadn't known exactly how heavy a five-year-old can feel after a few trips across this path. "Killian and I have been a little overwhelmed and we just weren't thinking about including anyone else in this drama, yet. Sorry, Mom. But yeah, Penny's meeting her father and things seem to be going well."

Emma watched her mom fold and re-fold her hands. She knew that Snow was just bursting to say something, so she stayed silent. "And how are you and Killian handling it? I mean, he just walked away from this. It has to be hard watching the girl who ha always been his daughter reconnect with her dad."

Her voice turning slightly hard, Emma looked at Snow and tried to calm down. Just like David, her mom wanted what was best and was just looking out for her family. "Killian is still her dad and it's awfully hard to reconnect with someone who hasn't been in the same room with you since you were a two-month fetus. Penny was being shy when we got here and Killian bribed her into being brave by saying that he and Henry would take her on the ship tomorrow. He went to prepare it and to give us time to talk."

"He's not avoiding this issue, then?"

Turning her body on the bench, she looked her mother square in the face. "He's been the best in this, Mom. I don't think I could handle this without him. He's been supportive and loving and, except for a few moments of expected jealousy, he's been really understanding."

"Understanding of the idea that you're still in love with August." Snow spit the sentence out so fast that it took Emma moment to process it.

Holding up a hand to stall any more words she stuttered, "Th- that I'm- what? Excuse me?"

Snow mirrored Emma's actions from moments before and reached out a comforting hand. "Emma, I talked to Regina this morning. I wanted to check on things with her and Robin. They're great and it's so wonderful to see her happy and enjoying life with him! But doesn't it make you wonder? If the spell that brought Robin back to her brought August back to you, what does that say about your heart?"

She hadn't thought about it. "I guess it hadn't really crossed my mind. I've been more focused on what his return means for Penny, for me and Killian, for Marco, rather than thinking about the why of it. I guess I don't know. But what difference does it make? I love Killian and we love our life together. We've got a pretty great thing going for us and Pen just makes it that much better."

Giving her hand a squeeze, Snow spoke in a soft voice, "You're the product of true love, sweetheart, I just want you to be aware of your feelings before they have a chance to sneak up on her and cause problems."

For the first time, Emma felt a sliver of doubt seep into her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

When Penny was finally tired, or more accurately, when August could barely lift his arms, the two came back over to Emma still sitting on her bench where Snow had left her.

"Mommy! That was the best! He plays almost as well as Henry does!" Emma caught the child as she leapt at her.

Laughing, she replied, "Well, Henry's got a bit of an edge on all of us, being a teenager with plenty of energy of his own. But now you'll be all tired tonight when he comes over!"

"Henry's coming over tonight?" Her face lit up with renewed energy.

"He's got to if you guys are getting an early start on the ship tomorrow!" Turning to August, she said, "This was good. She seemed to enjoy this a lot." Penny emphasized this by nodding as she gripped her mother's shoulders. "We'll have to make another time for you two to see each other."

Putting his hands into his jacket pockets, August nodded, "I'd like that, a lot. Maybe we can even get some of that ice cream you were telling me about." Looking back at Emma, "I would like to see you again too, Emma, what are you doing while they all go out on Hook's ship tomorrow?"

Shifting Penny in her arms so she sat more firmly against her hip, Emma tucked some hair that had come loose from the ponytail behind her ear, "Uh, I'm not sure, I've got plenty to catch up on at the station, and some patrols to do. I've been taking some pretty long lunches the past couple of days." She lightly tickled at Penny's side, "but with you gone for a little bit, Missy, I might actually get some quiet around the house!" Penny giggled at her mother, "Well, again, August, thank you. We'll be in touch. Can you say thank you for playing all that time?"

Penny smiled, "Thank you for playing with me, August, it was nice to meet you."

August called after them, "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too"

As the night progressed, Emma found herself completely forgetting about her conversation with Snow. They had a "big family dinner" as Pen called it whenever Henry joined them and she sat on the couch, feet up and in Killian's lap as they both watched Henry play with his little sister. "So, how did the afternoon progress after I left?"

Emma sighed and stretched, "Well, you were right. She wanted to talk about how the town would react and about our feelings with August coming back. And I assured her that you've been nothing short of wonderful about it." He smiled brightly and rubbed a hand at her ankle. "And August played on the various bits of playground equipment until he was exhausted and brought her back over to me. I think it was a pretty successful day. I told him we would be in touch about another time for them to meet up."

They discussed the rest of the day and the plan for tomorrow. After they put Penny to bed, Killian went to the kitchen to prepare food for the three going on the ship tomorrow and left Emma and Henry alone to catch up on his life, how things were going with Robin back at Regina's and he of course inquired after his mom's emotional state in the midst of everything happening.

"I do remember him, you know, August. He helped me get you to believe in magic the first time around. And I remember you two dating before Penny. But Killian made us both believe in magic that time when we were in New York and didn't remember our family. You've been so happy the past several years, Mom, I just want you to be happy."

"When did you get so old, Kid?" They both laughed, "It's good, Henry. Killian and I are good." They continued to chat for a little while before Henry drifted off to the room he had at their house. Teenaged boys only want to spend so much time with their moms. She made sure Killian hadn't overlooked anything she thought they would need for the next morning and went to join him in bed. Snow was wrong, her life was good.

The next morning she stirred slightly when Killian got out of bed, but quickly succumbed to the pull of sleep again. She didn't awaken fully until there was an energetic ball of anxious-to-get-out-the-door Penny in her face. "Well, good morning, sunshine." Emma's words and tone were not saying the same thing, but she pulled herself into a sitting position anyway. "Are you all ready to head out to the _Roger_?"

"I'm _so_ ready, Mommy! I'm so excited and Henry is too and so is Daddy!" She was bouncing as she spoke and Emma laughed before hugging the child and looking over her shoulder. She saw that Killian did indeed look excited, but this near dawn departure had Henry looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

"You be safe, okay? Do exactly what Daddy and Henry tell you to do. I love you." She pulled back from the hug to receive a kiss from her husband. "We've had an early breakfast, some is left for you in the microwave, I've got the lunches packed and we'll be back in time for supper tonight. Sound good?"

Emma smiled, "It sounds great." She looked around him back at Henry, "I supposed you're too grown up to come give me a hug but I love you, be safe out there!"

"Mom! I've been on the _Jolly Roger_ a hundred times. I could almost sail it myself. But I promise to keep Penny safe. Love you too." He took Pen's hand and led her to the staircase.

"The lad's right, he's a natural sailor." Killian sat down at the edge of the bed, "I know it's been a rough few days for you, Love. I know you're going in to work, but try not to tax yourself too much, okay? Enjoy the quiet when you get home and just rest a little?" He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

Smiling back at his retreating figure, "I love you too."

Emma got up and got ready for the day, enjoying the breakfast of pancakes and sausage that they had left for her. She made it to the station and worked alongside David for a few hours filling out paperwork and talking about the schedules of their shifts for the next few days. They decided to head to Granny's for lunch and after settling their bill, Emma announced that she intended to do some patrols of the city. She was grateful that her father wasn't pressing her about anything that Snow had brought up yesterday.

She kept her mind squarely focused on the job as she took the cruiser around the streets of a very quiet mid-day Storybrooke. At least, she tried. But she continually found her thoughts drifting to Henry, Killian, and Penny on the ship, and then to August and what her mother had said. She didn't think she was conflicted about her feelings. She didn't. But it still caught her off guard to walk back into the station and see August sitting on a corner of the desk and laughing with David. She stopped short. "What's so funny, guys?

"Emma!" David started as she came in. "August here just came in to offer us some lunch, but I told him we already got some and then we got to talking and catching up. How was the patrol. All quiet on the town-front?'

Still wary of the situation she had just walked in on, especially after August's comments to her yesterday, she tried to think of an excuse, "Actually, I just came back in to look at an address from a disturbance call we'd had last week and then I'm out again." She went into her office and pretended to pull up a screen on her computer.

David wasn't easily fooled, but he caught her drift. Unfortunately, August wasn't easily fooled either, "couldn't you have just called David to look it up for you instead of coming here just to leave again?"

"Well, yeah, but I was nearby so…" She trailed off as August's face told her he wasn't buying it.

"If you aren't comfortable with my being here, Emma, just say so and I'll leave. But I've got questions that come with a five year memory gap and I would like to have some of them filled in. What's the harm? Please, I want to know more about my kid."

Emma looked uncertainly from him to David, who gave her a shrug, but also looked uneasy. "Okay, uh, what do you want to know?"

"Do we have to do it here? It'll feel like an interrogation." He smirked at her. That smirk that she always hated and loved at the same time. That smirk that was so much less about playfulness than Killian's, but was full of just as much sex-appeal.

Running a hand through her hair and with one more glance at David, She responded, "No, no of course not. We can head out."

He held the door open for her and they walked out before David picked up the phone, "Leroy, I have a favor to ask of you tonight."

They started to walk around town, but Emma kept describing situations that made August laugh followed by the comment that she had a great picture of it at home and finally August suggested that they go to her home so he could see some of the pictures for himself.

"I could run home and grab the pictures and meet you somewhere." She suggested, reluctant to be in such an intimate setting with him. She then berated herself for it. She could trust herself alone with him looking at pictures of Penny for goodness' sake. And he'd been the perfect gentleman this whole time- only asking questions about Penny and leaving her relationship with Killian largely out of it.

"If that's what you want to do, Emma, we can, but that'll just waste a lot of time, and personally I'm pretty anxious to see the one where she smeared purple frosting in Regina's hair."

She acquiesced and led them up her front porch, pulling out her keys to unlock it. She collected the picture books and sat down at the kitchen table. Most people might keep their pictures online, but Snow was adamant that they print everything off and save it hard-copy. Paranoia with curses and losing memories- of course with as many curses as that had all fallen victim to, maybe it wasn't paranoia.

The two spent the next two hours pouring over the pictures and laughing as Emma shared the stories with each one. August wanted to say that he saw himself in Penny, but aside from the dark hair and light eyes, she seemed to be all Emma. And the dark hair/light eyes combination, it occurred to him, could just as easily have belonged to Kilian.

Emma pointed to another picture in the bottom left of the page. "Oh, make sure you see this one." She glanced up to check that August was looking at the picture and found him staring at her.

At her lips, more specifically.

He slowly moved forward and she froze. She had been afraid of this, so why wasn't she moving away? What would he feel like after all this time? Her eyes fluttered closed. Their lips connected in a soft, but brief kiss. She pulled back sharply and her eyes snapped open. She shut the book sharply and stood up. "I think it's time for you to leave, August." She crossed her arms and locked her mental walls back with a psychological clang.

He stood too, "Emma, come on. It was just a kiss."

"And I said I would like you to leave." Her tone brooked no argument.

He held his hands up in surrender and began to back out of the kitchen, "Okay, I'm out of here, but when you re-tell this story, to whoever you're going to go to now, don't pretend that was all on me." He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Emma slumped back into the chair and put her head in her hands. What had she just done?


	9. Chapter 9

Emma had been sitting the chair for what felt like hours but had really only been minutes when she realized that if she had any hope of pulling off a normal evening when her family got back until she could talk to Killian alone and decide what she was doing, she had better get working on dinner. They would be home in less than an hour. Each cupboard she opened, however, yielded nothing she actually wanted to make. "Well, Henry and Killian are always up for pizza" she muttered to herself and picked up the phone.

She had set the table and put the pizzas in the oven to keep them warm. She walked to the front window for perhaps the 10th time since she'd gotten home when she saw Henry with Penny riding piggy-back followed by Killian carrying their supplies. She opened the door smiling, this is her family and she loved them. This is her happiness.

They enjoyed a family dinner, during which Henry informed her that Regina had called him while they were sailing- she was offering to take Penny for the night. Robin had Roland for the first night and as the two were a little rusty with young children and Penny was about the same age, they thought a sleep-over might be fun.

"So, let me get this straight, kid, Regina is worried that she doesn't know how to take care of a younger child anymore, so she decided the best way to deal with that is to have two of them over?"

"I think she's hoping that they'll entertain each other and there will be less for her and Robin to do." Henry answered honestly. "Plus, I'll be there."

Emma rolled her eyes and caught Killian's gaze. He too was trying to stifle a laugh, but he reached out to rub the back of her hand, "Love, it would give us some alone time here at the house." Alone time, right. Emma had been hoping for that.

She just still hadn't decided how she was going to tell him. If she was going to tell him. "Well, Penny, what do you think? Do you want to spend the night with Auntie Regina, Robin, and Roland?"

"I want to, I want to, I want to, Mommy, pleeeeease?" She completely lost track of her pizza in her enthusiasm and some of the sauce glopped onto her plate, narrowly missing her shirt.

Shrugging and looking at the sauce, Emma answered, "Okay, on two conditions," Penny nodded, "One is that you promise me you'll be more careful at Regina's than you were just now," Pen looked sheepishly down at the plate, "and two that you three all tell me more about how the sailing went." She finished on a smile.

"Our girl's a natural, Swan. She takes after her big brother." Killian gave Penny and then Henry a proud smile.

"Darn right she does!" Henry said, full of pride. "We only had to tell her a few things more than once and she helped with all of the knots, bringing around everything, and she even steered for a little bit." He ruffled her hair, "she was great, Mom, really."

Talk continued around the table, regaling Emma with all of the day's adventures. As the talk wound down and the guys started the clean-up, Emma took Penny upstairs to pack a quick over-night bag. Soon enough, she and Henry were on their way in the early summer evening, leaving Killian and Emma alone.

Watching them walk up the front path out the window, Emma felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "I could light some candles, draw a bath, thoroughly enjoy our kid-free house for the night." His voice ghosted over her ear and she shivered involuntarily. "What do you say, Love? Pour some wine, really enjoy each other's company?" He began to sway with her back and forth. She could smell the salt of the sea on him still. It reminded her of their first time, aboard the _Jolly Roger_.

The guilt from her afternoon began to eat her up.

She still hadn't decided what to do. It wasn't as if she wanted to be with August. Much like her husband and children that day, that ship had sailed. But unlike the _Roger_ , it was never coming back into port.

Feeling Killian's hand sweep her hair from her neck, she leaned back. His hot lips started to lightly nip along her neck and up under her ear and his hands slid from her waist to the hem of her shirt and found a strip of skin there. He had done this hundreds of times before and, no matter the circumstances of their day, it had always turned her on. Had always forced all thoughts from her mind except for being with him.

She had to tell him.

"Stop, Killian stop." She rolled her shoulders and he stopped and stepped back.

"Emma? Emma, what's wrong?" He reached out a hand and took hers, turning her to face him. He laced their fingers together and she let him. "Emma, that's one of very few times you've stopped me once I've started doing that." He pulled her closer and once again she allowed it. She was trying to savor his touch and his tenderness, afraid of what her confession would do to it. "To be perfectly honest, Love, the past few days have been rather trying on our relationship and I would love nothing more than to lose ourselves in one another right now." He leaned is forehead against hers and brought his hook to the small of her back. His eyes closed, he moved his mouth forward toward hers, but her felt her body tense and pull away. "Emma?"

She looked to his eyes and saw so many questions in them. "Killian, I need to talk to you." His face darkened and the questioning look turned deeper.

Scratching at the back of his neck, he sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "Okay, Love, what is it? That's always a dangerous sentence." He smiled weakly at her. She took the seat on the couch nearest him and reached out for his hand. His thumb comfortingly stroked her fingers. He leaned forward toward her, "Whatever it is, Emma, you can always tell me."

Eyes starting to rim red, Emma nodded. He was so, so good. "This afternoon, August came by the station. He was curious about Penny's past. He had a lot of questions and I told a lot of stories. I mentioned so many things that I had pictures of and he wanted to see. So, we came back here and looked through all the photo albums Snow's put together for us over the years. It was a sweet moment." She had been speaking to the floor, but she looked up at him at this point.

"Emma, if that's all it i"

"He kissed me. And I let him. He didn't catch me off guard, I let him."

Abruptly dropping her hand and leaning back into his seat, Killian was silent for several moments, "Ahh" He wouldn't look up but if he had, he would have seen Emma's tears start to spill over.

He looked as though he might as well have ripped his heart out of his chest. "I'm so sorry, Killian." More silence, "Please, say something."

He opened his mouth and took a breath but shut it again. He tried a second time, "I don't know what you want me to say, Emma." He jumped up, anger taking over the despair he was feeling. "this whole time, I've not felt jealous of his return because I knew that our marriage was built on trust and honesty." He ran a hand over his face, "I guess the honesty is still intact."

Emma had put her head in her hands. She knew he would be hurt and angry and she knew that he deserved to say what he needed to. "It wasn't like it was my intent! I didn't invite him over her with the idea of giving him privacy so that we could make out! It was a kiss, and I know that doesn't make it okay, but it was just a kiss and I told him to leave as soon as it happened." She paused and hoped that he would make eye contact with her, but he was determinedly looking at a spot on the window, half-turned away from her. She continued, speaking though choked up, "I don't love him. I maybe did at one point, but I don't anymore. I love you."

At that, he turned to look at her, "yes, I know you do." He shook his head, "That first time that he came back, that I told you to go to him, I really thought you two couldn't last long and that I would get to finish my shot at you. I was hurt, aye, but I wasn't despaired by it. I told you to go to him and you did. That can't be how this works this time, Emma. You're my wife!"

Emma stood up and tried to take his hand, but he pulled away, "I don't want that, Killian. I don't want him."

Nodding, he went to the front hall, "I'll be back, I'm not sure when, but I'll be back." He yanked on the door handle and it fell quietly shut behind him. Emma was shocked when it suddenly burst back open and he came striding confidently toward her, taking her face in his hand and hook and kissing her deeply, although far too short in Emma's opinion. He pulled away but looked her straight in the eye, "I wasn't going to leave you alone tonight with him on your lips instead of me." He walked to the still-open door, strode out, and let it swing shut behind him.

Emme grabbed for the nearest throw pillow, collapsed back into the couch, and began to sob. She had in the past wondered how she got lucky enough for him to love her as he did. He was so good for her. And now, she had hurt him, deeply, but he still took the time to make sure she knew he wasn't leaving as the other men in her life had done.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n:Sorry! My car was struck and totaled last week and though I didn't receive any injuries that sent me immediately to the hospital, my life has been rather busy with insurance, doctor visits, and car shopping. It also shook me pretty badly and rattled my sense of safety, thus ability to write gooey romance. ;-) I want to give my readers something I'm at least happy with and I've been finding that difficult. The updates will be coming slowly and I apologize._

Emma swiped at her tears and decided sitting here alone wasn't gong to solve anything and she had no idea when Killian would be back. She picked up the phone and dialed the first few numbers of her mom. Pausing, she thought back to the conversation in the park and deleted them. She then pulled up Regina's contact. Would it alarm Penny or Henry if she called during their sleep-over?

She heard it ring a few times before Regina's voice picked up. "Emma, she's fine! She's stayed the night here before and Henry's here."

Laughing, Emma tried to sound cheerful, "That's great, Regina. That's not actually what I'm calling about. Do you have a minute to break away from the chaos?" Emma heard the laughter die down.

"I'm in the next room, what's going on? What's happened?"

Emma took a deep breath and then started speaking rapidly, as though saying it quickly would make it better. "August kissed me this afternoon, and I didn't exactly stop him, but I made him leave right after. I told Killian."

She could picture Regina's face on the other end of the line, but the older woman kept her voice even, "and how did our dear Captain take that? Not well, I'd imagine."

"He got angry, understandably. He left, he came back in and kissed me, and then left again. I'm not sure where he is, but he said he would be back." Emma sighed.

She could hear Regina's temper getting short, she knew that she was cutting into time with Robin, Roland, Henry, and even Penny. Regina wanted a family and now she was being taken away from this family time by something she probably saw as trivial by Emma's description. "Emma, you know guys. He had to blow off some steam. He's crazy about you and the whole town knows it. You two will be fine. But why call me? What happened to your mom/bff? We don't exactly get together for cocktails and to braid our hair."

Emma had to think for a moment. Why had she called Regina? She had other friends and she and Regina, though closer still weren't close, as she had just stated. "I guess I actually wanted to ask you about that spell. It brought back your true love and I was wondering if you had any thoughts on why it brought August to me."

"Oh, is that all? Emma, it didn't bring back my true love. That's not what the spell was for, no matter what Robin is to me, the spell was to find someone I love who is lost and bring him back. If you read the words and look at the potion ingredients, it's all about loss. I had to make sure it wouldn't bring back anyone who is dead. So it brought back someone who each of us loved, but who was lost. It wasn't going to bring Hook to you since he wasn't lost." She paused, "You were growing concerned that you might love August more than Hook?"

Emma shook her head, but she knew Regina couldn't see her so she said, "Not really, I mean, yeah it bothered me, but I know I love Killian more and I was wondering what it meant that August would appear. Thanks, Regina."

"No problem, Emma, now if you'll excuse me, our son and your daughter are creaming Robin and Roland at Pictionary and I want to get back out there."

* * *

Killian walked quietly into the Rabbit Hole. He wasn't looking for a fight necessarily, though he was angry enough for one. He spotted the wooden-man-child at the bar and made his way over. He would not start a fight, but he had a few choice words and figured that he would be here. Nodding to a few of the townspeople that he knew either from his time at port in the Enchanted Forest or those with whom he'd become familiar during his time here, Leroy, Red, Whale among them, he wove around the tables until he plunked himself down on a barstool. The barkeep came over and all Killian said was, "rum, neat."

August hadn't even looked up. He swirled his amber liquid around his own glass. "Thought I might get a visit from you tonight. I take it Emma told you?" He downed the little that was left in his glass and signaled for another one. Their drinks arrived at the same time. Killian still hadn't spoken. "When she told you, did she make it sound like she was completely innocent in it? That I forced the kiss on her?"

Taking a slow sip, Killian considered his words, "She told me that she knew you were going to kiss her and she didn't stop you. She also said that she asked you to leave right away." Killian turned sideways in his seat and August lifted his head so the two men could look at each other. "I would ask if that's how you remember it, but you see I trust the woman who married me to tell me the truth, even if it's less than honorable." He was sure to emphasize the word married.

Both men took a drink before August spoke again, "I suppose that is something Emma's always had going for her, she doesn't lie often. Unless it's to spare someone's feelings. As much as she wants to deny it, do you really think she can be happy with you now that I'm back?"

Sharply setting his glass back down, Killian started to stand, "Why you arrog-"

"Gentlemen!" at that precise moment, David came between the two men and placed his hand heavily on Killian's shoulder. It had a clear meaning: sit down and calm yourself. "Buy you each a drink?" He sat down on Killian's other side.

"I think August here has had enough, but I would take another." Killian's voice was tight. He resented David's sudden appearance because it felt like babysitting, but he was grateful that he had shown up _before_ he had broken the formerly wooden nose instead of after- this would not be a fun night to spend at the station if David had needed to break up a fight.

Smiling smugly, August replied for himself, "nonsense, Captain, I'm just getting started."

"David, what are you doing here?" David pulled the cash out of his wallet and paid the bartender for three drinks before picking his up. Killian wondered briefly if Emma had known where he was going and had called her father with the hope of precluding any violence.

He smiled, took a sip, and moved farther down the bar to sit by Leroy, "Me? Oh, when August came to the station this afternoon and Emma left with him, I figured something like this might happen and I called Leroy here to see if he wanted to have few drinks on me and to call me if the two of you showed up." He smiled his annoying Prince Charming smile, "Have a pleasant evening, fellas."

Rolling his eyes, Killian turned back to August, "Now, where were we?"

"I think you were about to commit an act of violence against me, but now that dear old Dad is sitting right there, you might be reconsidering."

Had he been? He couldn't remember why David's presence would make him any less likely to knock the smug look off of August's face, just then. "Look, I came down here to make some things quite plain. Emma and I are married and happily so."

Picking up the glass but stopping it an inch from his lips, August interrupted, "Until I came along, don't you think that's significant? I'm here and I'll be getting my family back, pirate." He knocked back another portion of the drink.

Anger rising, Killian worked hard not to show it, "They're not your family. Emma has vowed to spend her life with me and I don't see that changing. As for Penny, yes, you're her biological father, but you've been exactly as useful as a coffee table carved from the wood you've been for her whole life. You've got, what? A few hours on a playground? I've got years of bedtime stories, rocking her to sleep, chasing away all of the monsters under the bed and in the closet, sneaking cookies after Emma's told her no more, dolls, dress-up, numbers, colors, you name it and it's been me."

August seemed to be trying to control his anger, "You've got her past, but now that I'm here, I'll be her future. And as for Emma, I won her away from you once, I can do it again. If it does come to that, would you roll over and let her go a second time as easily as you did the first?"

This man really had no idea how Emma felt and Killian was all too happy to enlighten him. "Aye, we'll not keep you from Pen. She's your child and you should get to know her. Emma, well, if she decided she wanted to leave me, I would let her go, again, yes, but there are things you don't know. Things that, as her husband, I do." He turned back toward his drink, expecting August to interject, when he didn't, Killian continued, "You see, when you're married, you see each other at your worst and at your best. I've seen Emma quite drunk a number of times and sometimes she talks about you." It was true. A time or two when Snow and David or Regina had Penny, he and Emma had imbibed a little more than properly advised. It was in those moments that Emma divulged information that she wouldn't tell him sober for risk of hurting him. She never remembered and he always assured her that she was fine the next morning in whatever she had said the night previous.

August's smile was back. "She talks about me drunk and you think that's a good sign? Well, whatever trips your trigger, I guess." He took another swallow.

Chuckling softly, Killian kept on with his story, "She talks about your time together and how she was constantly second-guessing everything. How you would just walk away for an evening with no contact and it always brought up her abandonment fears, which your leaving as soon as she found out she was pregnant only multiplied. She would talk about how lying next to you, she never felt truly at peace, no matter how much she thought you loved her. She would wonder if there was more than that feeling for her. Then she found me and discovered that, aye, there is more."

August had frozen in his place. He looked up, looked at Killian. A dismissive noise came from the back of his throat, but he didn't say anything. Draining his drink, he stood up and put his back to Killian who spoke again, "Look, I know you didn't want to hear that, Mate, but if you truly think you love her, isn't that what you should want for her?"

August slung his jacket over his shoulder and slunk out of the bar without another word.

David came up behind Killian and clapped him on the shoulder, "So, I suppose you heard that."

Nodding, David whispered, "You're lucky it's so slow tonight, because I think half the bar was listening. Again, fortunately, half the bar is only Leroy, me, and Red by this point." David clapped him twice on the back and made his way toward the door, throwing a quick, "You'd better get home to Emma" over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, this officially weighs in as my longest fic by Word doc page and word count, which likely means that for all of my followers from Reign Fics, that my Lenten writing/devo time will be devoted to that. Enjoy! I've only got a couple more chapters planned after this.

Emma had spent her time restlessly. She had started and stopped several shows on Netflix. She had deep cleaned the kitchen sink and stovetop and had considered moving on to the rest of the kitchen, but she didn't want to be in the middle of a project when Killian came home. Some hot coco and cinnamon was still at the bottom of a mug now as she sat re-reading the same page of a book for at least the 10th time, not taking anything in when the door finally opened.

"Emma?" His voice called out quietly. She almost tripped over the blanket she had wrapped around her lower half as she sat on the couch in her haste to go to him. "Emma." He saw her and looking a little inebriated, but happy to see her.

She walked swiftly toward him and sighed with relief when his arms opened for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't say it enough before you left. I've been replaying it in my head and I sounded like I was trying to defend myself when really I'm just so, so sorry." Her tears had begun again and she clung tightly to him.

He held her as well. "Emma, I can't say it's okay, because I would be lying, but," he paused and pulled back, putting his hand beneath her chin, "I think it will be okay."

Sniffling and trying to pull herself together, Emma managed to form a coherent question, "Can I ask where you went?" she let out a sardonic laugh, "Did I suspend my right to ask you that?"

Rubbing at her back and leading them toward the staircase, Killian considered his words, "I went to the Rabbit Hole." He paused, "I talked to August. I'm afraid I wasn't very nice the entire time." His tone changed to a more playful one as the two started walking up to the second floor, "Did you know that your father has the dwarves spying on us?"

Laughing as she leaned into his shoulder going around the landing, Emma answered, "Let me guess, Leroy was there and he called my dad to show up?"

"So you do know of this! Why didn't I?" Killian laughed and turned backward, lacing their fingers together as he backed the two of them into their bedroom.

Allowing herself to be led, "Well, it's something he's used as a deputy before. People are a little resistant to talking in front of us. Leroy is kind of an unofficial deputy. People don't always notice him and he prefers it that way. But it means they start talking and he can text me or David to come to wherever he is. It's a really great investigative tactic. He really used it to show up tonight?"

The laughter died from Killian's eyes. "Aye. He said that he called up Leroy as soon as you agreed to leave the station with August. Said that he figured we might meet up later. As he walked in right as I was about to rearrange the man's face, I would say he guessed right and showed up just in time to stop me from being incredibly foolish."

They were seated on the edge of the bed now. Emma wanted nothing more than to sink into the fluffy pillows and pull herself close to the man she loved. "Foolish?" She didn't want to elaborate. She wasn't sure she wanted to know if the idea of defending her honor was foolish or if he just meant acts of violence in a public place would have been foolish.

"Aye, how would Penny react to her new friend having a black eye and broken nose because of her dad, hmm? And if you had to come to the station tonight because of a bar brawl between your husband and your lover, that would be mighty awkward."

"Former" Emma was quick to interject, "former lover, Killian. You are the only man on my mind now."

"That's," his voice broke and he moved farther onto the bed to lean back against the headboard, "That's not true, Emma, and we both know it." The earlier certainty he had displayed with August was flagging. Confronted by Emma and their lives together, he wasn't sure what she actually wanted.

Turning her entire body, but being careful not to make full contact with him when he just went to such pains to put space between them, Emma turned her words over in her mind before speaking them, unsure if she should even give them voice. "Killian, you have been a wonderful friend, then husband, father, and lover over the past five years. We've been through such an incredibly long list of challenges and I've always thought that we've only come out stronger from them. I love you. I want you. Forever, and I don't know how to prove that to you after what I've just done, but what I need to know now is what you want." She looked down at the comforter and followed the patterns of the embroidery rather than looking at him, "If you want us then I'll never stop fighting for it either."

Closing his eyes, Killian looked pained, "Tonight with August, I was very clear with him. You're my wife and we're a family, we are strong and he's Penny's father and nothing more. I'm not giving up on that, for anything." He opened them and Emma could barely stand the look that he gave her. Pain. Mistrust. Uncertainty. "I want us. I want you. But," He gestured to his temple, "I have these thoughts that I hate. Why would you let him kiss you? Am I not offering you enough? Have I always just been a replacement for him?" He could see that Emma was about to interrupt him and he held up his hook to stop her. "I know these answers, Emma. I have been so sure of who you are and who we are together for years. And it makes me hate that these questions are even in my head at all. I've rarely even felt jealous about any situation we've found ourselves in because I know we belong with each other."

Reaching toward the hook and pulling herself closer to touch the other hand as well, Emma barely kept her tears in check. "You've always been who I needed and I can't believe I repaid that with this. I hate that I did. I hate that I hurt you. Tell me what to do to make it up to you." She reached out a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it.

Without thinking, Emma got up from her place and straddled Killian on their bed, "Let me prove it to you." She leaned down and kissed him. Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, she quickly undid them as he kissed her back, hand winding in her hair. She pushed the material back from his shoulders and ran her fingers down his toned chest and stomach, threading through the soft hair there. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, his hands stopped hers.

"Emma, don't." Her head pulled back. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing was ragged. When he opened his and fit their eyes together, his were darkened with lust. "As much as I want you, I can't have it be a reaction to another man. When I make love to you, it is because I love you. Not out of possession, not out of jealousy. I won't let it be anything else."

Falling to the side and hanging her head, Emma let out a deep breath, "Why must you be so damn good."

Slinking down on the bed and pulling her close, Killian chuckled, "It's just good form, Love." Running his hook gently through her hair and then kissing her forehead, he continued, "I just don't want to ever look back at any of our time together and think that any of it is tainted by anything else. We'll talk, we'll work through this. Hell, we'll go see Archie if we need to. I'll learn to trust you again because I believe you're worthy of it, Swan."

"Jones." Emma whispered sleepily. Something about being in his arms made her feel safe and sleepy. "I know you've always called me Swan, but I am a Jones. Have been for a while now. Just like you and just like our daughter."

Holding on tight, light still on and fully clothed, the two drifted off to sleep together.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, one more chapter is written after this and one more to go before it's done! I hope you've enjoyed this.**

The morning light was streaming through the blinds in addition to the overhead one when Emma stirred the next day. She rolled over and found her husband, still wearing his leather jacket from the previous night. She looked down and realized that in their emotional conversation last night, she was also still fully clothed. Not exactly how either of them planned to spend a kid-free evening.

Groaning and throwing a hand over his eyes, Killian stated, "Good morning, Love."

She stretched and sat up, "Hey," she smiled as he opened his eyes, looking a little worse for the wear from last night. "So…" she trailed off and stretched her arms in front of her, sorting her thoughts. "How much of last night was the alcohol?"

Sitting up against the headboard, Killian ran his hook gently down the side of her face. Truth be told, she loved it when he did that. Not necessarily that he used the hook, but that he knew she didn't care if he did. She accepted him and his hook and he knew it. "Emma, nothing from last night was the alcohol. I meant every word." He swallowed thickly, "Now, I'm not saying that if we had the same conversation now, I would have the exact same things to say. Some of it was fueled by having just told off your ex so thoroughly last night. I was feeling right good about myself."

Propping herself up on one arm, Emma reached for his hand with the other, "You mentioned that briefly. What did you say to him?"

Scratching at his brow with his hook, he hesitated. "Um, well, you know how you just mentioned alcohol? There are times in our past where we have taken my preference for rum and your preference for whatever drink there is available and taken it to just past advisable." He smiled down at her.

"Yes, Captain, there have certainly been times when we've gotten drunk, what about it?"

Still hesitating, "There have been mornings where you queried what you've said the previous night and I've always assured you that it was of no importance. That may not have always been the case." Her face darkened. "There have been nights where, while lying in my arms here or on the sofa downstairs where you've talked about him."

Groaning in embarrassment, Emma pulled a pillow over her face, "Why did you never tell me any of that?"

Gently removing the pillow, Killian chuckled, "Because, Love, it wasn't anything important enough to bring up again. You've talked about how much safer you feel with me. About how there were nights with him where you were worried that that was it, that was all the better your relationship would ever get. Then you would assure me that it's better here, with me." He reached out, offering a hand and when she accepted it, he placed their joined hands over his heart, made possible by the still undone buttons from the night previous. "One I didn't tell him is that when you found out you were pregnant, you were scared to tell him because he had a tendency to run away from responsibilities. You've said, even sober," they both chuckled at that, "that you have never had that fear with me. It was after this that August walked out of the bar and I came home. I've wished that Penny was biologically mine a thousand times. But, she is mine in every way that matters."

Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss him. It was a long, sweet kiss that ended with them smiling at each other. The two arose and made themselves presentable for Penny and Henry's imminent arrival. They didn't know how much more time they had, but they knew from experience that children Roland and Penny's ages didn't stay asleep very late in the day and they assumed she would be home after breakfast.

Making their way downstairs, Killian glanced through the window of the front door and noticed a man standing beside a motorcycle parked behind Killian's pick-up. His steps paused and Emma followed his gaze. She groaned and stomped into the sitting room. Killian followed and stood behind her as she peered out the curtain.

Letting the thin film fall back against the window pane, she threw her hands up, "why is he here again?"

Pressing a light kiss against the side of her head, Killian whispered, "I'll go talk to him, Love. I promise, I won't start a street brawl when Penny and Henry could come walking up the street any minute." Emma laughed at that and gave his fingers a squeeze as he walked away.

Killian put his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he descended the front porch. "And a fine good morning to you. May I ask why you're here?"

Straightening up, August hooked his thumbs through his belt loops. "I want to talk to Emma, alone."

"That's bloody likely, Mate." Killian barked out sarcastically. "Perhaps you didn't hear me very clearly last night-"

August cut across his words, "I remember every painful, barbed word you said last night. As you so adeptly stated, Penny is still my daughter and I want to talk about her. Setting up more times to see her, easing her into the idea of me being in her life more and more. Divorce and splitting time with children wasn't exactly common in the Enchanted Forest, but Emma and I went through enough foster homes that we know what it's like." He paused and looked down at the ground, "and if I really do have to give up on Emma, I think I should hear it from her."

Stepping forward threateningly, Killian's voice dropped, "If you want to talk about Penny, as I'm her dad, I can cover that topic fairly well. As for Emma, I think she was pretty clear when she threw you out of our home yesterday." He wasn't sure why this man could get under his skin so easily and he didn't like it. He didn't like his tone as he talked about Emma.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't so clear when she spent all afternoon with me and invited me in, now was it? It wasn't so clear when she let me kiss her!"

Killian took two rapid steps toward August, but was stilled by Emma's voice. Clearly, she had been watching from the window and had seen that he was rapidly losing his battle with the promise he'd made to her. "Hey, guys!" She jogged up to him and put a hand on his chest. Leaning in to whisper, "what happened to non-violence when Henry and Penny could be around the corner?" She kept an arm around his waist as she turned to August, "What are we talking about out here, guys?"

Sliding an arm across her shoulders, Killian answered her, "He wants to talk about seeing Penny more, which I said I could handle as you didn't want to talk to him. And he's reluctant to take my word for it that he doesn't get another shot with you."

Shrugging and taking a deep breath, looking between the two of them, Emma responded, "Oh, is that all?" Taking another deep breath, she squeezed lightly at Killian's side. "Can you give us just a minute?" She said quietly.

The mix of emotions that passed over his face was almost enough to make her take it back. It was incredulity and hurt, but was soon masked with a soft smile. "Of course, Love. I'll be right inside." He brushed his fingers across her neck as he withdrew his hand.

She waited until the door closed behind him and then walked around to the tailgate of the truck. Hopping up on it, she swung her legs and folded her hands. August slowly turned as he watched her move. "Sounds like he's keeping you on a short leash, Emma. I can't imagine that working for you."

Running her hands through her hair, Emma sighed, "Each time you say things like that, you prove that you have no idea how real relationships work. There is no leash, there's trust. I damaged it yesterday, but it's not broken, not by a long shot." She made sure he was looking her in the eyes before saying her next piece. "As he said," she nodded back at the house, "he can speak for me on matters with Penny, that's his right as her dad. As for us," she pointed a finger between them, "there will never be an us again, just like he said. I may have loved you at one point and I may think of you from time to time, but I love him and we're good for each other in a way that you and I could never have been. You need to let it go. Focus on learning how to be a good friend for Penny and eventually we can work out way up to a good father."

"What's going on here?" Henry's voice rang out behind her and she hopped down from the truck just in time to catch Penny as the little girl launched herself at her mother.

"Mom! We had so much fun at Auntie Regina's. Robin gave me a horsey ride and we played Pictionary, Henry and I crushed it. And then we colored and watched Peter Pan again! Oh, don't tell Daddy. He doesn't like that movie. And we ate ice cream and we stayed up SUPER late and then we had waffles with chocolate chips this morning and they were sooooo good!" She turned around and seemed to notice August there for the first time. "Hello, again Mr. August." Emma laughed at her enthusiasm and formality toward August. She then looked to Henry, holding out an arm for him.

He came to her side and quickly embraced her, "Well, we stayed up until 11. Which is probably pretty late for her but it's kinda normal for me and Mom. She's had a lot of sugar, though." He said on a laugh. "And now that she's home safe, I'm going to head over to Blake's for some video games and we're going to meet up with some of the other guys and swim later down at the beach. If that's okay?"

He dodged her hair ruffle and Emma smiled, "sure, Kid. Just let me know if you're coming here or staying at Regina's tonight."

"Will do!" and Henry set off down the sidewalk again, leaving Emma, August, and Penny standing there alone.

Sure that the same thought, that this could be their own little family in another life, was flashing through his mind, Emma cleared her throat, but before she could speak, Pen beat her to the punch. "What's August doing here, Mom? Is he going to take me to the park again?

Thinking that August would probably jump at that, Emma spoke quickly, "Not this morning, sweetie. We need to get you calmed down again from what was apparently a very eventful night at Auntie Regina's." Setting Penny down, she took the child's hand and looked to August, "Uh, for future reference, to make more playdates for Penny, Marco has our numbers and you can just call. We'll set something up." She started up her front walk, but turned around again, "As for our other topic, I assume it's closed and doesn't need more elaboration?"

"Mom, what's -laboration?" Penny always questioned new words and what they meant and asked before August could respond.

He leaned down in front of the little girl. "Aren't you an inquisitive one? It means that she doesn't have to explain it to me any more." He looked up at Emma, "and she doesn't." He stood up and scratched at his brow, "It, it seems like you've got this mom and wife thing really figured out, Emma. I don't need more, elaboration from you. You guys have a good day." He stalked back to his bike and pulled the helmet on.

Emma and Penny closed the front door just as the bike roared to life.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy!" she made a running start for Killian as soon as she saw him. He had been standing at the window, Emma thought. She smiled at her pirate and her daughter. "I just learned a new word, Daddy!" At Killian's inquiring noise, she continued, "elaboration. Did I say it right, Mom? E-lab-or-a-tion?"she stretched out each segment of the word. Emma continued smiling and nodded. "It means that you're done explaining something! Mom was done explaining something to August outside."

Killian looked at Emma for a moment with questioning eyes but turned back to his daughter. "Now, tell me all about your night?" Emma and Killian listened intently as she brought them through every detail of her night and early morning. Finally, she declared that though Regina's house was fun, she missed her toys and up to her room she went.

Hopping up from the couch, Emma declared, "I should get started on lunch."

She started to walk away but Killian grabbed for her hand and pulled her back down with a yelp. "actually, you should tell me" he grunted from rearranging the two of them as he settled her into his lap, "what happened with your conversation."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer for a quick kiss. "It looked like you were watching the whole thing." She smirked and he only laughed in reply. "Okay, I told him what you told him. There's no me and him because there's you and me and as you're Penny's dad, you can make decisions about her just as well as I can. Then I told him that if he wanted to make playdates, he needed to call us. You people from the Enchanted Forest and not wanting to use phones!"

Laughing and pulling her to him for a kiss, Killian smiled, "It would be a lie to say I'm anything but relieved." Emma laid a hand on his chest and smiled down at him.

The next two weeks were filled with trying to return life to normal while also carving out a place in their lives for August. Penny went to the park, the movies, the park, the wharf, Granny's, the park, to get ice cream, and even on a bike ride to the park with him. Each trip filled Emma with a slight sense of fear. She knew that Penny would be safe with him and that she was just a phone call away, but she also was fully aware that five-year-olds could be fickle. If he so much as offered her the wrong flavor of ice cream, it could seriously set them back in their relationship.

She also had not failed to notice that although she and Killian had talked, held each other, calmed each other's fears over Penny and August, they still had not been physically intimate with each other since August's return.

Emma was dying.

She was taking some of that built-up frustration out on the grime on the kitchen stove when she heard the sounds of her daughter's laughter drift through the open window. She looked up and out of it to see Killian walking up the front path toward the giggling girl and August who had her supported precariously on his back. She couldn't quite hear the conversation, but she could tell the tone was casual. It was more than she ever thought she could hope for.

"Hang on! You can't just squirm your way off my back to get to your dad, you've got to let me lean down, you little monkey." He was laughing as he felt her feet hit the ground and she was off. Standing upright, he held his hand out to Killian, "Hook." The two men shook hands. "So, I wanted to bring something up with you and Emma."

As soon as the talk had turned to grown-up speak, Penny had turned to the front yard and was now entertaining herself with the late-summer dandelions.

Hands in pockets, Killian answered, "We've told you, Mate, you don't have to have the approval of both of us. If it makes you nervous, as I suspect, you can just run it by me when it concerns Penny."

Sucking in a steadying breath, August blurted out his request before he could second-guess it again, "I want Pen to stay the night with me."

"Ah," Killian scratched at his brow with the tip of his hook, "That one I may need to run past Emma."

Nodding, August continued what was clearly well-rehearsed, "I thought you might. It's just that I've been picking up some carpentry jobs and I'm going to start doing more remodeling work that Dad can't do anymore with his back, so I'll have money, I'm starting to look for places to rent and I would like for my daughter to feel comfortable staying with me. But I know that staying with someone she doesn't know well yet and in a new place might be a bit much, so I wanted to give it a shot while I'm still at home. She's stayed there with Dad, right? With her grandpa?"

Removing his hands from his pockets and crossing them while chuckling, he motioned to Penny, "Have you seen the energy of that child? We have tried on more than one occasion to have to her stay with Marco, but it always ends up much the same. We get a call around 10:30 to come get her." He was quick to hold up a hand, "Not that we blame him, she even gets to be a little much for Snow and David on occasion. And they've got 30 years of the curse keeping them young on him." Both men laughed at that and at the idea of what Snow might say if she had heard Hook imply that she was old. "What say we'll talk about it tonight and one of us will call you tomorrow morning? Though I feel like she'll be fine with it."

He turned away and called to Penny, "Are you ready to go in, Love? It's a mighty hot evening, we might be able to set up a sprinkler in the back yard." As she latched onto his leg and began saying "Please!" in as rapid a voice as August had ever heard, Killian turned to give one last bit of instruction over his shoulder, "by the way, any cereal with far too much sugar is her favorite for breakfast." He unmoored the child from his leg and dashed up the steps after her.

* * *

As the couple readied for bed that night, Penny being too tired to even need a bedtime story, Killian walked up behind his wife as she rubbed lotion on her wrists and arms. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his body, his warmth, his unwavering comfort in her life. "When August dropped Penny off today, he had a request."

Eyes snapping open and muscles tensing again, she met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "Oh?"

She seemed skeptical, but Killian didn't release her from his grasp, even as he missed the feeling from moments before of her melting into him. "He is beginning work, he's saving money and getting his own place. Before he does, he wants to try to have Penny stay the night with him while he's yet at Marco's so that it's familiar place and she can learn to stay with him."

"Yeah," She turned and grasped Killian's hands, threading their fingers together, "I mean, yeah, that makes sense. She knows Marco's place, even if we can never get that to last a whole night, and it's better that she's eased into it." She met his eyes and curled one set of their twined hands between them, "What do you think?"

Backing up until he felt the backs of his knees hit his bed, he pulled Emma down on top of him, "I think it's a splendid idea. When he asked, I told him you would likely agree as well and that one of us would call him in the morning." Placing his hand gently below the ponytail Emma had just put in, he slowly lowered her lips to his for a kiss. He continued in a husky voice, "And it will give us a lovely night alone to really enjoy ourselves." The smoldering look in his eyes had Emma's stomach flipping.

She groaned, "you know, Penny's room is at the back of the house and she's going to hear those damn waves crashing all night on that machine we got her. We've had experience being quiet…" she trailed off and slid a finger down his chest.

He stilled her hand. "Emma, I want to make sure you're really okay. August will be taking her overnight in the coming days and-"

Emma rolled off of her husband and flung an arm over her face, "Why does it seem like every serious conversation we've had with each other recently has been about August?" She sat up and looked at him only slightly accusingly.

"I hardly think talking was what was on your mind, Emma." He smirked.

She playfully hit him and continued in a heavily sarcastic tone, "My apologies, but you see, I married an extremely attractive man and the most we've done for the past few weeks since my not nearly as handsome ex came back from the dead is kiss." She made a face and scooted up the bed.

Killian followed and placed a hand on her knee. "I thank you for that not-so-subtle compliment, Swan." He took a calming breath, "You mentioned talking, Love. And we'll have the house to ourselves in the next couple of nights. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I just almost feel like we're back where we were a couple of years ago with the saving the town every other week thing. I haven't even asked how your job's been. Summer should be your busiest time, right? And we've been so busy lately, have you even had time to work?"

Killian, at Emma's urging, had taken some courses and learned to read weather maps and models. Not really a meteorologist, but some similar coursework. He was putting his sailing skills to good use as a consultant for some Northeastern coastal companies who took tourists out on smaller ships and needed day-by-day weather reports about a what to expect once they got off coast. It was decent money for what he'd spent his life doing from no more than looking at the skies.

"Aye. I've gotten those reports in each morning and just sent in tomorrow's sunrise one a few minutes before I came in here."

Emma loved the way his eyes lit up when he was able to talk about sailing and the weather on the sea. She comfortably sat back into their pillows, watching him talk and explain things she would never understand, but never tire of hearing about from him either. He asked her about a case she hadn't closed a few weeks previous and, inevitably their conversation drifted back to Penny, but this time about how she would be starting kindergarten in a few weeks. How they both felt about her starting real school, about Henry's high school years, jokes were made about how old they had gotten, and eventually they pulled the blankets up and over themselves to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next evening, Emma had packed a bag for Penny, making sure to include a few favorite stuffed animals. She was bringing it and Penny downstairs and as she rounded the landing, she saw Killian shrugging into his jacket.

Unbeknownst to him, she had slipped away earlier that morning and picked up a few supplies she wanted to have for the night. She smiled and handed him the slight duffel. Leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, she looked down. "You ready, Kiddo?"

Penny had been quiet most of the day. She was determinedly not looking at either of her parents. Emma knelt down, "Hey, you, what's up? Haven't you been having fun every time August takes you? I thought you would be more excited about this?" She gently nudged the girl's arm.

"I am." Her tone did not match the words. "It's a secret just for Daddy."

Emma tried not to laugh. "Well, okay then. How about a hug before you head off for the night?" The two hugged tightly and Emma stood up. She gave Killian a quick peck and he caught her eye.

"Are you sure you don't want to take her? Or come with at least?" He had a concerned expression, wondering how she was taking this.

Smiling, knowing that if she went with, it would take out all of her prep time for her surprise, she shook her head. "No, you two go." Emma's tone turned just a touch sarcastic, "She apparently has something big to share with you, anyway. It'll be good." She put her hands in her back pockets and backed up a step. Killian crossed the distance between them and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I hope you'll be ready for me when I get back, love." He winked and Emma could have melted on the spot. But he turned and scooped Penny up off the floor, the strap from her bag dangling over his other shoulder.

As the two went out the door, Emma hurried upstairs to set up her plans hoping she'd have enough time to change before he got back.

* * *

Emma had been acting strangely all day. Killian first noticed it when she left early this morning before she usually went to work and then came in through the back door on her lunch break. When she got home, she had seemed agitated. He had just chalked it up to her being nervous about Penny's night this night. Which was why he made sure to offer that she come with. But she had refused. He would talk to her about it once he got back. He walked with Penny to his pick up and made sure she was securely fastened into her booster seat before they started off.

"Little Love, Mom says there's something you only want to tell me. Is that right?" He tried to make eye contact with her on their short drive to Marco and August's house. Penny, however, just looked out the window. "If you are worried about tonight, you know you can tell me, Penny."

She kept her gaze on the passing scenery, but she huffed as she did so. "Mommy said that too. I want to go. There's just something I hafta tell you before you go."

He waited for her to continue, and when he realized she wasn't going to until they got out of the vehicle, they finished the drive in silence.

Pulling up to the curb, Killian went to her side and undid all the buckles, lifting her down to the ground. She carefully peered around the front of the pick up to where she could see August smiling at her, coming to the front door. "Daddy?"

Killian knelt down, "Yes, love?"

She finally met his eyes, but not for long as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself close. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Penny." He smiled, sensing that there was more.

She pulled back and maintained her eye contact the whole time, "I promise, no matter how many times I spend the night with him, no matter how much ice cream he buys me, I'll always love you more." She said it so earnestly, Killian didn't question her intentions for a second.

He didn't know how to describe the feeling blooming in his chest for his daughter at the moment. Ache that she was in this situation in the first place, pride that he and Emma had raised her with enough empathy that she was concerned for his feelings in all of this, and such a deep sense of love for this little girl in front of him, who he had watched grow up thus far and who he would give anything for. He took her hands in his and made sure she was still listening, "Thank you, but I'm not worried about it. You and me? We're like a captain and the sea, love. Nothing can change that."

A bright smile lit up her face and she hugged him tightly once more before hurrying off to August. He scooped her up with a big smile before looking to Killian. "I'll bring her back around 10 tomorrow?"

"Aye." He was still holding himself together from what Penny had just told him. "Good luck." He stepped into his truck and headed for home. And Emma. His Emma.

* * *

Emma was fretting over her hemline when Killian walked in the door.

"Wow, Swan." He half smiled a cocky grin at her and walked up to wrap his arms around her waist.

She smiled at him. She was dressed to kill in a maroon spaghetti strap dress that hit her at mid-thigh and towering black heels. Similar to the ones she'd been wearing the night he found her in New York. "Like what you see, Captain?"

Grinning and pulling one hand away to thread their fingers together, "When I said that I hoped you'd be ready for me, I wasn't expecting this." He gestured toward her dress and all. "I'm not complaining, though, love."

She pulled him closer for a kiss, "You aint seen nothing yet." She stepped out of his embrace and pulled on his hand to lead him upstairs. They turned the corner and walked slowly down the hall, Killian quite enjoying the view in front of him, the combined effect of the tight dress, the heels, and Emma's body which she kept quite fit had him already losing focus on anything but thoughts of the two of them.

She opened the door to the bedroom and Killian's attention was pulled from his lovely wife to the view around the room. A dozen candles were lit around the room, wine was chilling in an ice bucket, and a plate of chocolate melted over strawberries was sitting on the bed. He thought about remarking that this definitely broke their no food in bed rule, but was afraid that would ruin the mood.

"I like what I see now even more." He smiled and then scooped Emma up, with little protestation from her. He brought her to the bed, carefully avoiding the strawberries and kissed her deeply.

She slid her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, while letting the heels clatter to the floor. She reached behind her and started to slide the zipper down, then twisted her hair to the side so he could finish the job.

Before he did so, he moved the plate and the wine bottle and accessories to a nearby dresser, the last thing they needed was a mess distracting them. "I feel bad, love. You worked so hard to prepare this surprise and now we're hardly even enjoying it." He kissed her again, then moved his mouth to nip along her neck and up to the spot just below her ear.

Barely keeping her concentration on her words, Emma huffed out, "It'll be there later." She grasped at the collar of his shirt and brought their eyes level again, 'I love you, Killian. I want you. Now." And pulled him to her again as she began to undo the buttons. Unlike the previous night, he allowed all of them to be undone and slid the fabric off, throwing it to the floor.

Emma shimmied out of the dress and Killian was greeted with the fact that she wore nothing underneath it. "What would our band of heroes say if they knew you went around dressed like this, so evilly?"

Noticing the obvious effect it was having on him, she smirked, "I think they would understand the circumstances." She hissed as his chest came back into contact with hers. They really were never allowed to go this long without sex again. "Pants off, Pirate." Emma panted.

Killian was only too happy to comply and soon they were exploring each other's bodies, relishing the feel of hands and mouths, teasing one another as only a couple who intimately know each other over the course of years can do, before finally finding the peak of pleasure together.

* * *

Lounging back against the headboard together, Emma lazily trailed her hand through her husband's chest hair as his hook rested on her hip. Shifting, Emma made to get up, but she was stalled by his hand, "And just where do you think you're going, love?"

Gently shoving his hand aside, Emma went to the dresser where he had placed their food and drink earlier, "I'm just retrieving this," Her still naked form inched back up the bed, carefully balancing the plate and two empty wine glasses in one hand and the wine bucket in the other.

Killian took the wine and carefully uncorked it, as she settled back against the headboard and pillows. He poured them two glasses as she raised a strawberry to his lips. "Mmmm, thank you," Emma purred as she took a sip.

Chewing, swallowing, and trying not to become distracted by the body of the woman lying next to him, Killian found his mouth suddenly dry and took a drink of his own. Two kids and years of domesticity hadn't dulled her beauty in the slightest. "Emma, thank you." He paused, "So this is what you were doing this morning when you snuck out early and why you came in the back door on your lunch, hmm? I guess the next time I want to surprise you, I'll have to step up a notch." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Emma Jones."

Munching on her own berry, Emma looked around the room and considered, "I just wanted this to be special, show how much I love you and the life we have together." She finished her last bite and returned her look to him, "So, can I know this secret that Penny only wanted you to know, or is it super-secret father-daughter stuff?" She asked on a laugh.

Killian drew and x in the air above his chest, "cross my heart, promised not to tell a soul." He said smiling.

"Uh, huh, is that so?" Emma asked, knowing full well that their daughter was unlikely to be sneaky enough to have asked this of him.

"No, not at all. It's not a secret, I just think she was too embarrassed to say it in front of you. She wanted to make sure I knew that no matter how often he takes her to the park or buys her ice cream, she'll always love me more. I told her that I loved her too and that I'm not worried about her ever loving someone more." He smiled at the tears in Emma's eyes and wiped one away. "We've done a good job with her, Swan."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I think we have." She leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

When the alarm went off at 8:30 the next morning, Emma and Killian both groaned. Aside from the empty bottle of wine combined with the sunlight in the blinds, they also hadn't had so little sleep since Penny was a toddler with a fever/stomach bug. While the reason for being awake so much of the previous night was far more enjoyable than a sick 3-year-old, it didn't make them any less tired.

"Why did you set it so early?" Emma threw a small pillow at Killian.

Silencing the infernal noise, Killian reached out to feel Emma's soft skin, "Because, August said he would have Penny back by ten and I wanted to make sure that we and the house looked presentable for when she comes back and wants to tell us every little detail."

Shoving her hair behind her ears, she fixed him with a sass-filled, saucy look, "You just think of everything, don't you? Just think you're so clever."

Snaking an arm around her shoulders and bringing her close, "In fact, I do, love. Isn't that why you married me?" He cut off her sarcastic reply with a kiss.

The two got up and readied themselves for the return of their daughter, as she would always be. Maybe Emma could convince Henry to join them for dinner again tonight and she could enjoy having her whole family there.

Their wonderful little family.

 ** _A/N: thank you for those of you who stuck with this and I'm sorry that the last few chapters took so long! This is it, this is the ending so that they can ride off in to the sunset of happy family togetherness and navigate every day life together._**


End file.
